


Fashion War

by zephyrdragon362



Series: Little Love Nest [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrdragon362/pseuds/zephyrdragon362
Summary: Yugi was in for a whirlwind of a ride when he is cordially invited to the biggest monthly event in Domino High history. But when he has to compete with the resident fashionistas that only want to see him fail, will his hard work be overshadowed toward the well-known models to attend his school.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi | Atem
Series: Little Love Nest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043856
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Fashion War

**Author's Note:**

> just like with many of the older works that i’ve looked over and undoubtedly cringed of amateur writing despite the reception they got back in the day, one i decided to pick up as a side project will be the old Lovers’ Collection. i’ve already fixed up at least three of them and will pick out some more to give the ol’ spit shine from what they were before. so i wanted to start off easy by bringing back to life from the dust Fashion War, an idea spawned from collective ideas chatting with my online sis, Keara, who wanted to see a take of the episode "Victim of Fashion" from My Life as a Teenage Robot.
> 
> from the get-go, the word count is triple the old version. antagonists hadn’t changed but Yugi grew to be the little spitfire i wished i took to heart more. i just let my mind go with this and boy does it show. also i’m no fashion expert but did my damndest to find terms, clothing and colors to fit for everyone involved here so hopefully i’ve done good -chuckle- so here’s to hoping you enjoy this little piece of work and the next one will come...whenever i decide to get it posted. once in a blue moon update to the series so it has no set schedule in between others.

_Domino High Fashion Week._

These were words Yugi dreaded hearing. It was one of the biggest events for the Domino High students. Bigger than the invitation only galas hosted by Seto Kaiba. Bigger than the school festivals. Even bigger than graduation. It was the one week the students could forego the regulated uniforms and wear whatever they wished from comfortable street wear or the fashionable trendy wear in season. Now Yugi never would’ve minded the week if it wasn’t for the actual competition that went with it. Suggested and approved by the student council, a decision Yugi hated bitterly to this day, a competition every month barring school holidays and breaks was held for the most fashionable of all three years. There were prizes given to the best in each year then an overall prize that was given to the best of the best. But therein lies the problem. The prize was simple, a certificate and commemorative photo with a free shopping spree at the highest end boutique in Domino City. Simple and generic for a fashion competition...

Except the ones to hand out the prize is where the student body goes absolutely insane. At their school, there was a hierarchy system developed thanks to it. The system itself was set up by two who were above but still below the top and at the top were the kings, the royalty of Domino High, the ones to really emphasize fashion into the school...

Atemu Sennen and Nenrion Shiras. More preferably and aptly nicknamed Yami and Aqua. Just a glance at them shows they were of a different breed, a level clearly not made for public education and would be so much better somewhere else but they had transferred into the school from another country. The moment they entered, outside of uniform as they didn’t have it yet, they were the talk of the school and had upstaged the current fashion divas. But compared to any other that were usually torn down and made to be laughed at, they were praised for their ensemble. Dark cloth accentuated every curve and muscle, accessories of polished gold and silver gleaming in the sun and artificial lighting. Pointed, shining boots and laced sandals complemented their outfit while one held the most expensive looking leather vest in steel grey. Everything on them was perfect and the divas couldn’t help but bow to them. Did Yugi forget to mention both were top in the modeling industry and seen on the cover either alone or together on every fashion magazine to come out?

This is why he expected that for anywhere they wished to continue their education, he would never expect a public high school, much less his own. It didn’t help that he developed a crush on them upon their entry into his homeroom that only grew with each meager sight he could get of them when they weren’t surrounded by the fashion conscious that were usually subverted thanks to the divas spoken about. Vivian Wong and Kujaku Mai. Women of the highest caliber that were at the peak of fashion. They had the money to spend on the latest wear, even had a personal tailor in John Philippe himself that made most of their casual wear, or casual to their standards which was likely a couple thousand yen to someone like him. Yugi sighed as he scrubbed at his scalp to get rid of the pestering thoughts. He did not need to get those kinds of thoughts in his head now. He was coming upon the gate, which was already crowded with students, most awaiting the usual.

“Hey, Yugi! Over here!” A voice called and his gaze turned to happy amber which made him smile as he ran over. “Jou-kun!” The blonde greeted with a friendly hug around the head, holding him close before guiding him through the crowd. “Man, these guys got worse with fashion week almost here.” he mumbled and Yugi sighed. “Yeah, I know. Competition is going to be a massacre. But no way they will get the grand prize swiped from under Mai and Vivian’s noses.” Yugi mumbled before looking up to his taller friend. “Why do you never get into it? You have the resources.” Jounouchi cackled softly as he ruffled the smaller teen’s head, mentioning that getting anything tailored for a one time use for a competition like this would ruffle feathers. Now one would ask how Jounouchi had a personal tailor with his particular background and that fell upon who exactly was his partner. Remember the executive galas hosted by Seto Kaiba? Those very same galas along with corporate dinners, business shows and expos among others were something he attended as the plus one for that very same name.

People didn’t believe it until he was finally announced live at one of those particular shows and was talked about nonstop for a month before the limelight died down and he was given a moment’s peace to actually attend classes again. Yugi was amused by his friend’s plight the day he came back but could see how draining it was to be so popular for even the shortest amount of time. He couldn’t handle it and rather leave it to those used to it. The two chatted for a while before a cry came from the gate, making them glance up. Murmurs echoed through the crowd, some scattering as they were highly embarrassed of their wear if it had even the slightest crease in their uniform coat or blouse before the crowd began to part.

“Here they come.” Jounouchi mumbled, the girls showing up as they parted the body of students, outside of uniform which was a perk of their position. Puffed sleeves and fitted jeans was the look, taking a step of the older 90’s trend for their outfit. Streaks of color decorate the light blonde of Mai’s hair while Vivian’s hair was let down and held by a woven headband. Both waved fleetingly to their fans, posing for pictures and keeping up appearance, absorbing their fame. Yugi could feel the pressure radiating strongly from them and tugged his shirt down feebly, the motion caught by Jounouchi and patted his shoulder. “C’mon...let’s find the others before they get to the door.” he whispered as he went to stand. Yugi nodded as he stood after him and went to head in before Jounouchi but felt a solid form meet him instead. He stumbled back for a moment before feeling a strong hand grasp his own.

Silence reigned the courtyard as heads turned to see the incident with their own eyes. “So sorry for running into you.” Yugi whispered, taking into account of the slender hand to grasp his own and the moment something stuck out that shouldn’t be there is when he realized the horrible mistake he made despite the light voice that whispered an apology of his own. Violet hues shook as he followed the arm up, seeing dark strands that slipped over the shoulder, following it like a winding road of obsidian to a pale face beset with the most beautiful crimson pools radiating a warmth he had never felt before.

Even Jounouchi had stopped breathing, not out of the shock of his friend running into a king but what the divas behind would say to this situation. Yugi could hardly speak, his tongue tied in knots as he brought his hand back once the strong fingers loosened, a silver ring holding a sapphire stone flashing gently in the sunlight. “You’re in my homeroom class, aren’t you?” Yugi nodded before a small smile presented itself over the other’s face. “You have quite a nice complexion that pairs well with such delicate eyes. Perhaps you would honor yourself by joining Fashion Week?” The gasp that echoed around the courtyard was deafening and if Yugi could sink into the ground, now would be the time.

Participate in Fashion Week?! What in kami’s name was the royal offering?! He practically had nothing to wear and surely no cash to get even the latest brands that were trending! But what alarmed him more is the fact he was actually thinking of participating!

“No need to trouble yourself, Aqua. I’m sure we will see this ensemble again tomorrow. And the day after that and the day after that. Classic uniform is a staple but surely not something to be placed in Fashion Week.” Mai spoke from behind them, making Yugi flush an alarming shade of scarlet before excusing himself, slipping past the fashion king and bolted into the school, trying his best not to cry as the mocking laughter of the other students rang at his back. “Yugi! Wait up!” Jounouchi called as he bowed to Aqua before running after his smaller friend. Aqua watched them go, a frown marring his features before a roll of the eyes matched his ire as he heard Mai and Vivian sidle up to him, asking of what he was planning to present for fashion week. “That, my dear, is my own personal secret. Can’t tell everyone what we plan to theme over the next week.” he hummed, brushing a loose strand of obsidian behind his ear as he walked off into the school, bringing out his cell as he did so.

He may as well discuss with Yami what their wear will be over the course of fashion week himself.

0

“Heavens above I can’t believe they did this to me!” Yugi whimpered as Jounouchi patted his back. Along the way they came across Ryou, Kaiser and Diamond, the three concerned at Yugi’s distress and were quick to follow him up onto the roof. After an explanation of what happened and what occurred, they were pleasantly baffled.

Nenrion “Aqua” Shiras...

The fashion king...

He who never gives a second glance to the other students that admired him like a deity...

Looked upon little Motou Yugi.

Even invited him to join Fashion Week.

No one and I mean _no one,_ would get a glance out of either willingly or a request. But of course, such just had to be ruined by the local diva which discouraged the boy from even thinking to honor that request. Whatever Aqua expected of him if he joined was just a fantasy. One could indeed agree, Yugi had a lovely face, a fair complexion with no hints of facial hair, discoloration or blemishes. His eyes were a delightful shade of purple that shone like tiny gemstones and while no one can deny his manner of hairstyle was out there, in tandem with Yami’s who was practically the same except for the blonde streaks in the red and black, there was something charming about the soft strands of ebony and magenta with the goldenrod bangs framing the rounded face. He was very much appealing to the right eye but was always seen more for his personality and stature. A simple boy with a simple style and played games. No one would give him a second glance in the romantic sense and it was disconcerting for him when he was left to think about it.

For something like today, it really hit the nail on the head of his luck. His one chance to impress and it was ruined. Now for him to ever show his face to Aqua was like dust in the wind. Diamond knelt down beside him, resting a hand onto his shoulder and made to comfort him with her soothing words. They all knew how nitpicky the divas were and for those that took their words into consideration of their look is when they truly faltered. They didn’t want Yugi to suffer that same treatment. So much so that Jounouchi was contemplating.

It was unacceptable and he hated to see his best friend like this. He took a glance towards Kaiser who hummed, seeing the thought in his eyes before nodding and Jounouchi went to kneel before Yugi. “Ya know what, we’re gonna take that offer.” Yugi looked up, horrified. “No...you don’t mean joining Fashion Week?! I have nothing to wear for it! All my clothes are plain as the day is young!” The blonde moved to settle on his legs now, resting his hands on his shoulders. “Yug’, I know we’re all not in this cesspool of fashion like the rest of the kids ‘round here but if tha king cordially invited ya ta join, then he has an eye fer somethin’ in ya that no one else is seein’. And if he knows you can pull somethin’ off ta brin’ Mai and Vivian to their knees, then I wanna see it happen.”

Kaiser nodded. “I want to see that damn commemorative photo change. The past couple months, it gets increasingly tiresome to see those two have the spotlight. If we can change it, then I can graduate happily.” Hearing their encouragement, Yugi really questioned if he was capable of such. He had to find a wardrobe for all five days with a final judgement on the last day. His allowance could never cover something new and themed to upstage the brand that was John Phillippe. “Guys...I want to do this...but I can’t. I don’t have the money for a completely new wardrobe. Much less know a lick of fashion.” Jounouchi chuckled, patting his shoulders. “I wouldn’t have suggested this at all if I didn’t know an awesome fashion masta of my own~ We’ll swing by the place after school.” Yugi smiled softly, thanking his blonde friend for being so supportive.

He just hoped that he was as good as the others saw in him. He felt it would be easier to gain their approval than that of the top school royalty.

0

Classes came and went for the group and once the last bell of the day rang, Yugi was quick to leave out with his friends, hearing the light snickers of those that remember the harsh criticism from Mai this morning. He didn’t want to relive that a second time. Crimson eyes watched his departure, shouldering his bag. “I hope he took up my invite.” he murmured as Yami stepped to him. “What invite?” Aqua looked towards him, mentioning the offer he made to Yugi about fashion week and Yami hummed, tapping his chin.

He had seen the boy in question and his eyes had always been drawn to the luminescent hue of purple that were his eyes. They shone with such vibrancy that Kujaku herself couldn’t match up to. Charming eyes like that, ones to draw you in, were the kind of things magazine designers would die for. If he could throw something amazing together, he’d be the talk of the school. Then again, the fame and glamour may not be for him but if Aqua offered the small teen to join the competition, perhaps his speculative nature sought something in Motou that he himself doesn’t know.

After all, no one said fashion was all for fame and business.

0

“Hold on. When you mentioned fashion expert...you meant Kaiba’s little brother?!” Malik questioned in shock. He and Topaz were caught up after school, catching the two at the gate as they tried to get through the horde of drones that still hounded around the divas of fashion. It was tiresome how one couldn’t get home in a timely manner once they got in the way of the main entrance. But when he caught up with the others as they were walking along, he learned of what was going on and couldn’t believe his ears. Little Yugi, their little Motou Yugi, was going to become part of fashion week?! And he was going to learn a bit of fashion from Mokuba Kaiba of all people?! This was too much for Malik’s brain to comprehend. “Yeup. Ya’ll see what I mean when we get there.” he said, reaching the large mansion of the Kaiba brothers and buzzed the intercom at the gate. A voice answered, questioning who was there and Jounouchi gave his name.

“Ah, Master Katsuya. Master Kaiba is currently at the office with Master Jewelstone. Do you wish for me to take a message?” The maid over the comm asked. “Nah, I’m here ta see Mokuba. He’s home, yes?” She confirmed so before the comm went dead and the gates opened. “Man, it still gets me to this day how the two of you bagged Mr. High and Mighty and his smarter sidekick.” Topaz spoke as they walked up the driveway path to the front door that was opened and awaiting their entry.

“Ya got me but it must be my good looks ta finally get ol’ Seto to stop looking at me like I’m second rate.” he teased as he greeted the maid at the door and was told where the smaller Kaiba was. Leading his friends up to the boy’s room, he didn’t even have to knock before the door swung open and his arms were filled with the energetic ball of youth. “Katsuya-kun! Nii-sama didn’t tell me you were coming over!” Jounouchi smiled as he patted the boy’s head. “I came by fer a friend. We need yer help.” he replied as Mokuba let go and the blonde guided Yugi forward. “Mokuba, Yugi. Yugi, Mokuba. Now that we’re squared away, mind giving him the crash course on fashion?” Mokuba blinked as he looked to Jounouchi. “Did I just hear fashion come from Katsuya Jounouchi’s mouth? I thought you hated that stuff with your school swamped with it!”

“Yeah, that still holds true but this ain’t fer me but fer him.” Jounouchi explained as he spotted a lone magazine on the desk and grinned, picking it up and motioned to the cover, showing Aqua’s latest shoot. “We’re lookin’ ta impress this guy here. Remember the story I told ya of these two transferrin’ to our second year?” Mokuba nodded before his eyes widened. “No...Yugi is gonna sweep the floor and butt heads with Kujaku and Wong?! Well why didn’t you say so!” Mokuba said gleefully as he went over to a panel on the wall beside his closet. Yugi looked to Jounouchi with a curious glance before the other winked, telling him to wait.

A few button presses later and the wall opened up to a large room, shelves upon shelves of boxes each labeled with a popular magazine brand. “Vogue, Joker, Nylon, Non-no, Cosmo, Allure, Seventeen: both American and Japanese publications, Fineboys...You name it, I got it all. Every single one published from start to present. Took a bit of cash to get some of the older ones in mint condition but nii-sama couldn’t complain. This stuff helps him coordinate in ways he didn’t think.” Mokuba said, turning to grin at their flabbergasted looks aside from the two blondes. Kaiser snickered. “He calls it a hobby, I call it upstaging the actual guy who manages Seto and Ruby’s wardrobes for business meetings.” Kaiser stated as he stepped into the room.

“Buckle down and whip up some caffeine, Mokuba. We’re in for a long night.”

0

Soft bristles brushed through long obsidian locks, crimson eyes staring into the mirror. Already their agent had them booked over the week after school. Since they personally demanded to be free next week for judging the competition, they pushed everything sooner. “Such a chore...I remember when this was fun. Testing new outfits, finding the right fabrics, feeling the passion of a successful wardrobe. Now that fun has turned to work.” he hummed before sighing. As he finished, he twined the long strands up for bed, eyes glancing back as the bedroom door opened. “Evening, Atemu.” Atemu stepped in and walked over.

“You’re taking a huge gamble, Nenrion. Sure you want to commit to it?” A smirk passed thin lips as he looked to the other. “Do you doubt my pick?” Moving to stand from the vanity, he stepped over to Atemu, glancing down to him. “I believe in him. Personally, I think it’s a shame I never took a good look at him before for as long as we’ve been in that school. He’s cute. A gem in the rough. I think...no...I’m sure he’d bring back the enjoyment of fashion.” Atemu chuckled before nodding. “I can’t deny your points are sound. If I may make a suggestion to up the odds of this little gamble...the overall winner doesn’t just get the free shopping spree, but also a date after.”

Nenrion chuckled as he moved over to his bed. “I knew you would. The most unorthodox to ask someone out but we wouldn’t want things to float around the school if we were to ask it normally. Kids love to make up so many hurtful rumors when something becomes unobtainable. And wouldn’t put it past Kujaku and Wong to be the ones spearheading it. We’d all get expelled at that rate.” Atemu nodded in agreement before turning back to the door. “But that’s our little secret~ I want to see if Yugi-kun can remind the school of appreciating the enjoyment of a nice outfit.” Nenrion nodded as he bid his sibling goodnight before the door was closed once more. “I’m sure of it. Little Yugi won’t disappoint if what I read in his eyes reflect his heart’s desire.” he murmured as he settled down into bed and clapped his hands to turn off the lights.

Guess soon, they will see the fruits of the teen’s labors.

0

Everyone was spread over the floor, fast asleep but Yugi was up, still flipping through the latest in Non-no, the very same that held the cover of Aqua sporting the latest brand. He was flipped onto the page spread, admiring the outfit he wore. Fitted black jeans with a silken blouse of white, sleeves unbuttoned and rolled halfway up toned arms. Slung over his shoulder was a jacket that, what was surely a fan to the side when it came to the studio production, swayed in the wind along with the long ebony strands like a curtain behind him.

Silver adornments were around his neck and wrist in the form of a pendant chain and Timex brand watch, beautifully catching the warm studio lights. Yugi sighed wistfully as he looked toward the image and truly hoped that the work he did would be enough to impress them. Jounouchi told him during the cram session there was a tailor he knew personally that did amazing work and would help him work around his budget. Closing the book and setting it on the desk among others, he found himself a place to settle in for the night.

Bringing a loose corner of the blanket that covered Ryou, Yugi looked out to the waxing moon, thinking to himself if he would be a challenge to Mai and Vivian the moment Fashion Week was upon them. He knew he wasn’t in it for the prize or the fame, he accepted it to honor the request that was asked of him. If Aqua genuinely thought of him capable, he didn’t want to disappoint him. As heavy lids closed over violet hues, the teen’s last thought was the courage to tell the feelings of his heart once all was said and done while on equal ground.

0

The next day was the same, the girls coming in with another themed outfit and students flocking to them like gulls to free food. Of course, attention was pulled the moment Yami and Aqua stepped through the gate, leaving a split in admiration for the wear of the fashionable quad separated in style. Yugi watched from the classroom window, Diamond sitting on the counter beside him. “Think you’re ready for this? Ready for all that?” she hummed as she looked to the same scene before them. Yugi sighed softly, mentioning he wasn’t but also didn’t expect him to be as eye-catching as them. Diamond chuckled before telling him that she was sure he’d catch a few gazes but knew well he really wanted the eye of a particular duo. There was always a spark in the eye that Diamond noticed when it came to the royalty. A spark of discontent, one that said they weren’t enjoying the spotlight as much as the divas enjoyed it. Perhaps such is what they wanted to escape from when it came to being at their school but didn’t pan out as they wished it to.

As her gaze turned to Yugi, she felt that there was something in him that Aqua had seen. Something that would turn the tides of so much. But to see such, they would have to wait til next week. As the bell rang for class, she hopped from her spot and Yugi did the same once the courtyard cleared and classes began. As the day ended with little incident, Jounouchi was once again taking the lead of the group as he took them to the tailor he praised highly for. He told them that her work was on par if not slightly above John Phillippe’s work. That there was a sense of magic in the things she made and brought out a sense of joy in the wardrobe she offers. But her clientele was limited and only worked with those that truly brought out the shine her outfits were made to be. Such is why Jounouchi was one of her favorites to work with even if he had admitted countless times fashion was never a staple of his. But he’d admit that he’ll wear anything she made.

“Here we are. Etherious Boutique under Naurcorm Industries. Seto brought me here at her request one day and boy does she know her way ‘round a sewin’ needle. Never did I think a suit of black and red of my favorite dragon would look an’ match so well with Seto’s personified Blue-Eyes color scheme of white and blue.” Jounouchi snickered at that before heading through the sliding doors, the others following and were met with a truly magnificent sight. The inner floor of the building was done in gold and red, a fine red carpet lining the path where to either side were displays from gowns to suits.

That wasn’t all that was there as themed clothing and casual wear lined the walls and other floor displays. A staircase in the center of the room led up to a set of double oak doors and in front of that door was a woman that Yugi could clearly see was of high standards. She smiled down to the group that arrived, making her way down the stairs before standing before them. “Welcome back, Katsuya. Hope the dinner was a success.” she greeted and Jounouchi nodded. “Yeah, Seto had no trouble at all. The executives fawned over me but he made sure their greedy hands didn’t touch a single thread.” The blonde replied with a soft snicker and she chuckled. “I expect no less of the dragon wanting to keep his puppy safe. So then, what brings you here today?”

Jounouchi looked back to Yugi and waved for him to come forward, explaining everything from the beginning and the woman nodded. “Ah yes, the competition your school holds that is usually won by the same duo every time.” Yugi rubbed his arm as he nodded, a slight flush across his cheeks. Everything in the store looked stunning and he could see why this would be a place Seto frequented for a wardrobe. He had the money to spare for a few of the price tags he saw. But for him, there was no way. A hand rested over his head, making him look into warm eyes. “Little one, my name is Keara and I will be your personal tailor for all of Fashion Week. I have quite the eye for design and the skill to bring out not just the outfit but the person wearing the outfit.” He nodded, smiling a little before asking how much she’d charged for all the work upcoming. “Well let me tell you a little something about how I work.” she spoke, looking to the others and allowed them to wander free to examine and even try on outfits they were interested in, guiding the smaller teen towards the back.

“I don’t charge until my job is completed. Once the goal of any outfit I see leaves my humble boutique has been fulfilled, then I will charge accordingly for my services.” Opening a door, she led Yugi inside, seeing that it was a fitting room with a small podium in which he was to stand on while she took measurements. “I-I see. I’m willing to set up a payment plan with you. Your work looks to be top of the line, almost to the quality of John Phillippe. I’m sure a week’s worth of a full wardrobe will be expensive...and I don’t have that big of an allowance...but I promise I will pay you back in full.” Yugi spoke and Keara chuckled. “I’m sure you will but let’s wait til after we’re done with this here Fashion Week before we discuss pricing.” Grabbing a line of measuring tape, she got to work after removing his school jacket. She asked questions offhand as she took note of each measurement, Yugi answering honestly to her inquiries. She nodded as she finished up the last measurement she needed before looking into Yugi’s eyes.

“You definitely have a lovely eye color, Yugi. Eyes have been said to always be the windows to the soul and to honor such a concept, I will make for you a wardrobe that brings out the shine in those eyes.” Keara spoke, holding a hand to him and he took it so he could step down from the podium. “Thank you. Really and truly. This is something I never would’ve taken into consideration if I wasn’t asked to.” She smiled, knowing full well what he meant. To take on this competition wasn’t a matter of pride. He wanted to believe in the one that had asked him to join, believe that there was perhaps a sense of direction in fashion that he could hit.

But of course, the boy wouldn’t know until he tried. “I don’t doubt it. I will be sure to have you dazzling through and through. There is confidence in your eyes but you just need the right push to bring it out.” Yugi nodded again as they left the fitting room, the smaller chuckling as he saw his friends very much into the different fabrics and patterns so deeply. There was indeed something to Keara's work that brought out the hidden eye for design in each of them and he hoped that he’d be able to pull off whatever she had in store for him. Once they were done window shopping, Keara told Yugi to meet her at the boutique at seven sharp to prep him for the competition. It was early but he knew it would work well time wise to get from the boutique to the school before the first bell rang. Yugi once again thanked Keara for her help before he left with the others, chatting up on what was to be quite the competition this time around.

0

The day was here. Fashion Week was upon Domino High and as expected, the courtyard was lit with activity. Colors and styles appealed to the eye but of course, all were more excited and expectant towards the fashion divas and royalty to make their stand before them all. A list was posted the day before the weekend, a new addition to the challenge for the overall competition to win it all for the prize. Each day hosted a theme and if one were to match it well, they would gain favor in points and advance for the theme the next day. For what, no one knew but it was clear the royalty had something big prepared if they were doing things this way. Which made the divas work hard to be sure no one was going to upstage them. At the boutique, Yugi was within Keara’s personal fitting room, her hard at work as she got Yugi ready. She had found out about the theme list from Jounouchi to get her early notice and she was all too happy to work around the themes to make Yugi the shining gem she knew he was.

He stood in the changing room, looking towards the outfit in his arms. It was club attire to match the disco theme with a twist. Pastel blues and purples blended in the perfect way in the synthetic fur coat that accompanied the white crop top with modest bell bottoms of the same blue and purple in a soft gradient. Decorated platform pumps were his footwear and an assortment of bracelets covered one wrist while the other held a striped band of yellow and orange. As he looked at himself in the mirror, he was beyond impressed. He actually looked...adorable. Not to say he wasn’t that already but the combination of clothing just worked for him. It was a step from the theme but he trusted in Keara’s judgement of wear. He just hoped it would impress Yami and Aqua. Picking up the pumps, he slipped them on and moved to stand, making sure he was able to keep balance as the last thing he wanted was to fall flat on his face. Taking a couple paces around the room, he nodded happily before stepping out of the room and looked to Keara who clapped.

“Perfect. Now there is one last touch I need to do.” she said as she brought him over to take a seat in front of a vanity where an assortment of makeup, perfumes and accessories laid. “Close your eyes and watch as you transform.” Yugi nodded as he closed his eyes and Keara got to work, picking up what she needed. Temporary purple dye left beautiful streaks of additional color into his hair, the gentle strands sparkling in their own right as she dusted rainbow glitter over them. Applying glossy nude lip gloss over his lips, she gave him a final look over before clapping. “Open your eyes, little one.” When Yugi did, everything just seemed to pop. He was in awe as he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like a completely different person and had to touch his own cheek to really believe that was him in the mirror. “I can’t believe...this is me.” he whispered as Keara rested her hands on his shoulders.

“Of course. Your inner beauty must shine through and with what I have planned for you, that will be your best feature. Now it’s about time for you to run along. Have fun.” Yugi nodded and thanked her again before grabbing his bag and left the boutique to head off for school. Already there were the fashion divas themselves, flaunting their own wear of polyester stripes and matching jewelry. They drowned in the attention and the spotlight, grinning to themselves. “I think we have day one practically in the bag, don’t you think, Vivian?” Mai cooed. “I do believe so, Mai~ I mean who could possibly be better than us at the fashion game aside from the royalty themselves?” Vivian spoke. Jounouchi huffed from where he settled against the concrete wall of the main gate, watching the debacle before him. They were so full of themselves it was almost sickening. And to think he once had a crush on Mai before Seto came into his life. His phone buzzed with a message and he pulled it out, smiling when he saw it was from Keara to tell him that Yugi was on his way. “Perfect. Can’t wait ta see what she whipped out fer him.” he hummed as he moved from the gate to make his way to the main doors.

While the girls were fawned over per usual, a sleek red vehicle pulled up to the front of the school, doors opening which drew eyes over to it. A polished white boot stepped out from the dark interior, followed by another before the figure rose to stand from the car. Yami was the one to step out, black satin shirt teasingly showing off his bare collar while fitted jeans of navy blue covered his legs. A thin chain rested around his neck as the second figure stood from the other side. Obsidian strands were lifted and pinned, leaving the rest free flowing behind him, falling over a muted patterned forest green midi-skirt that fell off the shoulders, showing the black straps of a singlet underneath.

A silver belt settled around his waist, a matching set wrapped around his upper arms as black go-go boots caught the light of the sun. Aqua chuckled as he stepped around the car to meet with Yami, raising his designer ray-bans over his forehead. “This should be fun~” he whispered, the car driving off as he dropped the glasses back over his eyes. Students pulled from the divas to converge around them and the two girls pouted. But they couldn’t argue after all. Their choice of wear for the theme was astounding and clearly took more thought to piece together, especially in Aqua’s case as one could’ve easily perceived him a female with the chosen style but it appealed so well to him with every sharp curve and defined muscle highlighted from the outfit.

Yugi finally spotted the gates to the school and slowed to a walk as he saw who stood before it. He could feel his body stiffen at the thought of passing their gaze but inhaled deep, letting out a relaxed breath. He was sure to catch the eyes of others but as long as he’d gotten the approval he oh so desired to receive, he’d call the day a success. “Jou-kun and the others are waiting for me. I know they want to see what Keara came up with.” he murmured, heading for the school entrance. A student caught sight of him walking and gasped, catching others who began to see the small teen and murmurs began to echo through the student body. Plain little Yugi actually fashionable? It was almost impossible to believe but the result was there before them and he pulled it off amazingly. Mai and Vivian heard the name floating among the crowd and both were quick to peek around the corner, completely floored at the sight. When did he gain such a wardrobe!? It was nigh impossible to think he had the time to get such an ensemble together! The colors, the perfect combination to fit the theme while hinting at another meshed in with it, everything about it had completely upstaged their own wear.

Yami spotted him as well and rested a hand over his racing heart. The charm of the outfit was pleasing to the eye, the soft colors making his fair complexion light up. A glance to Aqua had him spot the smirk to cross his face. The game was on and already the resident divas were sensing the unintentional challenge to their reign. Yugi tried to answer all the questions that were suddenly shot at him, not wanting to reveal too much of his newly found source of attire before spotting the blonde head of Jounouchi in the crowd as he tried to reach him. “Yugi!” The blonde called over the cacophony of the others. “Jou-kun!” Yugi called back as he tried to fit through the crowd but it was hard to maneuver until a snap echoed, silencing all around him.

“Step aside.” A strong voice called and the crowd parted for him, Yugi glancing up to see Yami was the source, lowering his arm as he started for the smaller teen with Aqua close behind. Jounouchi finally fit through the crowd and could only watch proudly as the royalty stepped over to Yugi before looking down towards him. Aqua smiled, lowering his glasses to reveal warm crimson. “I’m glad you honored my invitation to join.” he whispered. Yugi swallowed a little as he whispered that he didn’t want to disappoint being cordially invited to an event at the royals’ behest. He even dared to comment that the two looked stunning even if that was already spoken enough from the others. Yami chuckled, the deep baritone sounding through his frame like waves crashing over the shore. With a mutual nod, Yami leaned over and to one’s angle, it could’ve been mistaken for a chaste kiss on the cheek with how violet hues widened but all Yami did was whisper into Yugi’s ear. When he pulled away, the first bell rang and students began to clamor off into the school, Yami and Aqua following their path but Jounouchi came running to his friend.

“Yugi! What happened!?” The blonde asked hurriedly. It took Yugi a few before he glanced up into slightly worried amber. From his distance, he couldn’t read the look in Yugi’s gaze so he began to worry that he was shut down before he could really get into things. If that were the case, he wouldn’t hesitate to turn the two black and blue for shattering his confidence as quick as he gained it. “I...advanced.” Yugi whispered as he looked to Jounouchi, a wide smile spreading across his face, nearly hopping on his heels. “I advanced! Jou-kun, Yami said I advanced in the main competition!” The excitement was infectious and Jounouchi swept Yugi into his arms, lifting the smaller boy as the two danced around, chanting that Yugi advanced on. While the two enjoyed their mutual happiness, Mai and Vivian glared daggers at the smaller teen. No one, not even them, had caught the royals’ eyes as Yugi had. It was deplorable that only a week ago, the teen was but another face in the crowd. But that run in with Aqua had done something, sparked something in him that made him dare to challenge them in their field.

Neither female liked it one bit. Vivian glanced to Mai, the question in her eyes before she uttered the words that her mind spoke. “All of a sudden this little plain jane has irrevocable fashion sense enough to be seen? How are we supposed to compete with...with _that?!_ ” Vivian snapped before feeling a hand land on her shoulder. “Don’t worry yourself, Vivian. We have been the fashion divas for far too long to let some upstart shorty take our thunder. But if he wants to play this game, then it’s time we bring out the Omega collection.” Vivian gasped but Mai was serious as she ever could be. The Omega collection was the finest attire in their wardrobe. It was to be selected only for special occasions and usually a fine item for it was shown in the commemorative photos they took alongside Yami and Aqua. It was to never be trifled with commonly but now that someone dared to press into their territory as Fashion Week rolled along, they couldn’t hesitate. They couldn’t lose their edge.

They never lost the main competition and they would be damned if a...a _commoner_ took their rightful spotlight.

0

“Oh my gosh, Yugi! You look positively adorable!” Diamond gushed as they sat on the roof during lunch. The fluffy coat was set to the side so he wouldn’t stain the fur, eating a fry from his plate. “Thanks, Diamond. I really do feel adorable. Keara did such an amazing job, I couldn’t believe it was me in that mirror.” Malik chuckled, taking a swig of his water bottle. “Well ya started something through the school, that’s for sure. Getting the attention of royalty, putting Kujaku and Wong in their place. This is going to be the most exciting Fashion Week ever. I’m actually looking forward to it thanks to you!” Yugi blushed but smiled. He was so excited for it himself, he never thought he would ever take to the fashion thing well but after seeing what he could accomplish with a little help, he felt proud. Too often he was left to be shy, sit off out of sight of many and rather stay close to friends than classmates. He held no confidence to do anything or be brave enough to experiment with something different. But seeing how others reacted to him, saw him as someone worth attention, it felt really nice.

Sure, it was only for the week and by the time all was said and done, he’d be back to normal but he could feel it in himself, the blossoming bud of certainty he didn’t want to let go. The group continued to chat as they ate, wondering what would happen tomorrow. But each knew with growing excitement that the divas were going to have their work cut out for them. In the classroom, Aqua hummed as he looked through his phone. He had finished his lunch already and was lost in thought. As he had hoped, the young teen performed spectacularly for the first day and ruffled many feathers with it. He smiled, seeing he received a text and opened it, finding an attachment that had just what he wanted. The picture loaded onto the screen, revealing it to be a wonderful portrait of Yugi from earlier that morning. The sunlight lit his features naturally that made the shimmer of the glitter stand out among the soft strands and brought out the vibrancy of his eyes, showing the deep blue-purple to shine like amethyst jewels. “Precious.” he mused lovingly, glad his personal confidant was able to catch the image perfectly as he asked.

He sorely hoped that all he gambled onto this competition would bear the right fruit for himself and for Yami as it was without a doubt that their hearts had fallen and fallen hard for the young teen. Already he could tell that Yugi took the idea of fashion much differently than others. Took it in a manner that they had once held before. He did this for his own enjoyment and not for the luxury of gaining attention. That alone is what gave Aqua the hope that whatever he had planned for the coming days, it would be bigger and better than anything that Mai and Vivian could promote for themselves. And with such a hidden reward on the line for the top competitor, he wanted to be sure such a reward was given to the truly worthy. “I do hope that you’ll accept our precious reward, little Yugi. It would break my heart if this is the last interaction we have for the rest of the school year.” he whispered before letting the screen fade off to black.

0

After school, the group had left, heading back to Etherious Boutique to tell of Yugi’s success and Keara was pleased to see how well everything went. “And how did you feel, Yugi?” she asked. “It was amazing, Keara! I felt like I got such a boost in confidence wearing this! And I got the royal approval to advance. My god, that felt like the best thing ever to happen to me.” he said excitedly before growing shy as he spoke of Yami and Aqua. She chuckled, seeing his heart flutter at mention of the two. “Seems like their approval is what you sought for most of all.” Yugi glanced up to her before blushing more.

“I...really did. To be honest, knowing their status in the world, just getting them to look at you was an achievement. I don’t want to say they’re standoffish but it seems like their status as high class models got overbearing to a point that having attention on them is more of a chore than an honor. But for me, I admire them for having that strength, to handle all that without collapsing under the pressure. Like the kings we see them as. Strong and regal, they wouldn’t fall.” Keara nodded before asking that his admiration grew further beyond that and Yugi nodded shyly. But he knew, even for all that he did, to ask for something like a date would be pushing his luck too far.

They had jobs to balance outside of school. They would never have time for such things, not now and definitely not when they graduate. It was a depreciating thought but Yugi wouldn’t let that little pit of despair ruin what he was able to get now. To be seen and be talked to on equal ground, that was all his heart needed to feel absolutely happy for what he could achieve. Keara nodded, smiling more before telling him what his heart desires may just be seen in ways that he wouldn’t expect. Yugi grew curious about her words but she only mentioned he would learn what she meant soon enough. He nodded before she left the boy to wander around the store to look at other attire while she went to plan his wardrobe for the next theme.

0

The next day played out similarly to the first, Mai and Vivian making their entrance with their attire for the day’s theme. The two matched together as a farm hand and ranch owner, Mai tipping the wide brim hat up from over her eyes, painted lips falling into a slight smirk as the shine of her purple leather caught the eye of all around her. Heels clicked down the hall as she and Vivian walked through the parted crowd, spurs jingling on Vivian’s own heels. “Western is such an interesting theme but luckily Phillippe knew well how to do an overnight call.” Mai hummed and Vivian nodded. They soaked in their attention as they always did, much to Yami’s displeasure as he stood at the other side of the hall. Hair tied back into a firm ponytail allowed his own black hat to nestle over his head as he played the part of sheriff, white button up covered with a light black vest and matching fitted pants being his outfit of choice as a set of exotic snakeskin boots finished the look. Mai caught his eye from across the hall and grinned as she stepped forward, standing only a few paces in front of him which silenced the crowd around them.

“So, sheriff, do you approve of our look~?” Mai teased and Yami sighed. “All you’re missing is the smell of a well-groomed ranch and the look would be believable.” Another spoke as Aqua came to step up beside Yami, dressed as the partnering deputy. He shared the same color scheme but forewent a vest in favor of dark suspenders, his own hat of a light tan settled on his back as the cord affixed around his neck. Long obsidian strands were tied back as well as a shining bolo tie gleamed around his neck, a steer skull in ivory set in an aquamarine stone surrounded in silver. Vivian huffed before twirling a loose strand of hair. “Well, at least we know we have no competition here and we know our place when it comes to you so we best be on our way.” she cooed. “So you say...but it seems you have forgotten one or is the limelight getting to your head.” Mai clenched her jaw as she knew who Aqua spoke up but the one in question hadn’t shown up yet. They had hoped he’d quit while he made it through day one but the other was sure he’d come back with something to outshine them.

The door opened behind the two royalty and the hall went quiet, the four in the center looked towards the door. Ryou, who had opened the door and also played a small role, tipped his hat before stepping to the side as a smaller figure walked into the hall. Uniformed in crisp royal blue, silver threads embroidering the edges, Yugi took on his position as an old town messenger, hat fitted over tri-color locks while his pressed pants and jacket left a respectable young messenger ready to deliver. Added to it was his little messenger bag, holding his school books within and branded with an unreadable logo from their distance but the sight of him made Yami smile.

“Pfft, a messenger boy. Hardly classy for this manner of competition.” Vivian huffed even though she had to admit the teen was adorable in the attire. But hell if she allowed him to know that. But alas, such thinking had charmed the rest of the students as they came over to, drawn to the wide eyes and gentle posture of the other, some even asking if he held actual little letters in the bag. “Actually I do.” Yugi replied charmingly as he handed out letters to the girls and guys around him, each all too eager to open the letters to see what was written inside them. Yugi smiled softly before seeing Yami walk towards him and blushed softly as he knelt down beside him. “Anything for this simple sheriff and his deputy?”

“Oh yes. Incredibly special ones.” he replied as he reached into another pocket of the messenger bag, taking out two letters and handed both to Yami. He took both, feeling the glare of the girls on his back but knew well who they were really focused on but it did not matter to him. The gesture was sweet enough and he wanted to see what heartfelt message was within the envelope addressed to him. Girls cooed at what they got while guys were reasonably impressed. The messages were delightful and beautifully written, many thanking Yugi for such sweet words before the first bell rang. Mai growled as she turned on her heel and walked off to her class, Vivian nearly tripping after her but saw Yami once more whisper into Yugi’s ear and it was enough to make her blood boil.

He advanced through the second day.

This was getting increasingly aggravating, especially when the royals were so focused on him. Why was Yugi so special?! He was no one before and was no one now! His attire may be showy but it didn’t change what he was on the social scale. They will make him learn this lesson soon enough.

0

“This is amazing, Yugi! Yami and Aqua are really loving your outfits.” Ryou said as he walked with the smaller boy to their class. “I’m really happy they do. It really makes me feel so good to wear these. I can just feel my confidence building little by little. Perhaps...I can tell them...how I feel.” he murmured before looking toward Ryou. “You don’t think they would reject me? That would be too cruel even for them.” Ryou tapped his chin as they stopped at the door leading into their class.

He tells Yugi that at the very least, the worst rejection he would have to deal with is if the two didn’t swing the way he hoped. It was a fear Yugi didn’t think to register and frowned a little at the thought. He didn’t want to press his affection onto them if they weren’t interested. But something deep inside told him they felt the same. He didn’t know how or why but their actions so far felt like hints. What the hints would lead to he didn’t know quite yet but he just hoped that when all is said and done, it’s good news over an elaborate bad one made to groom him for failure.

Yugi felt a pat on his head from Ryou who smiled, telling him they would talk more at lunch before sliding the classroom door open and headed inside. Yugi nodded, heading inside himself, spotting Aqua reading the letter with a smile on his face and seeing it warmed Yugi’s heart. Keara gave him enough letters with generic messages of encouragement and care but the two he handed to Yami for himself and Aqua were ones he wrote. It wasn’t much as he wasn’t too great a poet but for what he did write, it looks like the message was accepted. Moving to his desk to sit down, he found a folded sheet on the table and picked it up, seeing no name but his own in elegant scrawl on the front. He wanted to read it but decided to save it for later as the teacher walked in, tucking it away into his bag.

0

At lunch, chatter went about, most now gravitating towards Yugi’s favor over that of the divas. Yugi was on the roof with the others as they talked about how he was growing in popularity for the competition. “It’s amazing and so good to see them girls brought down a few pegs.” Kaiser said after a mouthful of noodles. Ruby was there with them as well, wanting to spend some time with Kaiser as the company had him working nonstop for projects alongside Seto. They already promised the two blondes a nice evening out over the weekend to make up for it but corporate still had to respect their education and Ruby was glad to be away from the building for a day. “So this is what you two have been up to. I do have to agree that seeing the divas take a hit in their own element is satisfying.” Ruby spoke behind a can of tea. Yugi nodded before pulling out the folded note that caught Topaz’s eye as he asked where that came from. Yugi explained it was on his desk when he walked into class.

“I was going to read it before class but sensei walked in so I wanted to wait.” Yugi spoke as he opened the letter to see the same scrawl now written in a message. “Shining pools of amethyst gleam passionately with an enjoyment I thought lost. Keep dazzling all with that passion burning in your heart and you will be well on your way to the top. We await you there.” Yugi read before swallowing. “This must be from Yami or Aqua. They’re really counting on me to win the whole thing.” Diamond smiled as she took the note. “They do. It’s clear. They’re certainly happy to see a fresh face working hard to put the divas in their place. But I think there’s more to this message and you’re going to find out that part when you’re on the stage in the auditorium to accept your prize.” She handed the note back to Yugi as he looked at it curiously. More to it? Whatever else could there be that they would want to tell him at the end of the competition? Yugi smiled a little as he held the note close to him.

Maybe...they felt the same as him. At least that is what everything in him is hoping.

0

“Dazzling scarlet lights a fire in all but not as much as it has in me. Your regality gives me the strength to honor your invitation and hope to continue to impress you. Here’s to hoping I can stand on the same stage as you someday.” Yami read before touching the notary to his lips. Yugi was indeed a sweet little soul and a doll to write something so heartwarming. He was doing so well that he had to praise his source of attire. But it wasn’t just the attire that did it but to see those eyes aglow with happiness as he wore his outfits. That’s what Yami cherished most as he watched Yugi advance flawlessly.

It was without a doubt that the two made their decision long before the final day but it would be too convenient to say so and make a mess with Mai and Vivian already sour in their moods. The two wanted to see Yugi fail, wanted their control back on the map within the school halls. But this was their gamble and so far that was bearing the right fruit that Aqua had an eye on. That one who enjoys their clothing for selfish satisfaction over genuine enjoyment and the feeling of approval of one’s self is why the paradigm was slowly shifting with Yugi’s entry into the main competition.

He brought the notary down, looking towards it with a smile. “We’ll stand on the same stage much sooner than you think, little Yugi.”

0

After school, they paid another visit to the boutique and Keara was pleased that he was once again the highlight of the day as the little western courier. Seeing Yugi’s delight meant he was bringing out the best in the attire he wore. A perfect little model with his budding confidence growing each day. She was sure of it, that his heart’s desire would find the fulfillment he wished for by the end of the week. “I’m glad to see you so happy with everything so far, little one. The royals must be so proud of you.” she murmured. “They are, they really are. I didn’t think I had it in me but for them, I just...felt it. Felt what they saw in me. I'm still stunned they are putting so much faith in me to be among them.” Keara chuckled as he rested a hand on his shoulder.

“What they see in you is likely the same I see in you. A passionate soul that enjoys the wardrobe given and feels the personality in it. You wear these with pride, confident to stand among your peers and show that these threads I’ve sewn for you mean more than just a fashion accessory. It's part of you and brings out your best as you yourself bring out what these clothes represent. Do you get what I speak of?” Yugi nodded. She was right. He never really got to experience the wonders of a fresh and fashionable wardrobe like this. His usual style always consisted of just his uniform for everything, perhaps something casual here and there.

But nothing he owned was as extravagant or themed like he wore now. The clothing that Keara gave him was a wonder but a little stab of disappointment hit him as he thought that after all was said and done, he won’t be able to wear such fine threads of this quality ever again. Another chat of tomorrow’s theme and the group of friends left the boutique to head home. Keara watched them as they left before heading up into her office to get to work. Yugi was truly a pure soul. The purest she ever had the pleasure of meeting since opening this little boutique of hers. She had seen it in his aura, the gentle bleakness that followed his thoughts of being unable to wear her work over such a simple commodity as pricing. Oh how little he knew that she had quite the proposal in mind that would clear that sweet heart of all worries.

0

The next day and its theme went hand in hand. A scheduled visit for a couple classes taking the biology course was set to head to the local city greenhouse and insectarium. The abundance of flora and insecta was a well of ideas and it was just what Mai and Vivian strived for. Decked out in complementary colors, Mai’s outfit was inspired by the Morning Glory, the flowing silk skirt of purple and white hinted with threads of yellow woven into the fabric. The solid top of a darker purple was laced in the back, thin straps over her shoulders while the hem along the bust line was frilled to resemble the ends of the petals, short heeled cream boots completing the look.

To her side was Vivian, her own ensemble matching that of the silver royal butterfly, the rich silver-blue fabric gleaming in the sunlight as she sported a crop top and form fitting pants with laced ribbons on the outer hem of the pants to keep them together. Topped off with patterned black flats, to finish off her attire was a gossamer scarf to resemble the butterfly wings wrapped delicately around her neck. They were pleased with their result but were displeased with the reception. It seemed less were coming to view them, to praise their coordinated styles and design. Others were waiting for something else...someone else in fact. A bitter taste was left in their mouth to know that Yugi had gained such a pull. At the boutique, since the classes were meeting straight at the greenhouse, Keara had a little extra time to get Yugi ready. His outfit presented him as a beautiful prince of a forest kingdom, a patterned top in fuchsia red hugging every small curve of his torso, organza sleeves of a soft cream puffed gently at the wrists.

Golden threads were woven into the cloth in intricate Celtic knots along the hems. Soft spring green pants covered his legs and finished with a pair of heeled boots in black, scaled patterns in the leather giving the illusion of leaves with the slight highlight of green in the black with the right lighting. Keara was working on his hair, slowly working the strands into braids. It was a challenge but she was all for challenges if it meant making the boy sparkle. “Almost done, little one.” she whispered as she finished the braid and smiled at her accomplishment of a workable fae braid style crowning his head and had Yugi look at himself in the mirror.

Just like before, he nearly couldn’t recognize himself in the mirror. “Oh gosh, Keara. This is beautiful. I couldn’t justify wearing this to a greenhouse where I could make a mess of it.” he whispered and she smiled. “I trust you, little one. You will come out spotless by the end of your field trip.” she replied and Yugi returned her smile as he went to stand. Jounouchi said he’d be there within a couple minutes as he asked Seto nicely for a chauffeur to get the two up to the greenhouse. The request was easily granted though the blonde had to bargain for it. Once the horn honked outside, Yugi bowed to Keara before running out the door to meet his friend.

“Whoa, Yugi! Ya look stunnin’! Man those girls dun know what’s gonna hit ‘em.” Jounouchi commented with a grin before holding the door open so he could climb in before following. At the greenhouse, the students began to wander about, looking at the various butterflies freely roaming and flowers bare to the open for view. Whispers spread through small groups, eyes often taking a glance to the royalty that had walked in but the two had wisely avoided contact from peers, finding themselves a place to sit on one of the benches around the greenhouse. Black and green was the theme on Yami as he wore dress slacks of stone grey with a single-breasted vest of deep green, dark lines of a smoky grey falling vertical across the fabric while the shirt underneath was a linen half sleeve button up of white, flowing cuffs covering a pair of fingerless burgundy gloves. A gold circlet rested around his head with thigh high boots finishing the look of a promising king of nature. Beside him sat Aqua, taking on the simplistic but elegant appearance of the luna moth.

Like Yami, he wore a white button up with flowing cuffs but his were of a light silk in pastel green that blended into the solid white of the button up with a mock-up of the luna moth’s wings as gossamer frills around his hip with small silver chains, two of them, overlapping across his chest. Tan slacks covered his legs while polished leather boots completed the look. Both waited patiently and all knew this, Honda watched from his place in front of a patch of roses. “Man this is getting intense. The girls look like they’re about ready to snap at them.” he murmured and Ryou had to agree. Since the competition started, the divas were losing favor with every stunning move Yugi made. And it wasn’t just him but the royals who had focused on what he had to display.

The divas didn’t like their edge being taken away. The door opening caught the attention of the students, most looking hopefully that it was the missing competitor but was disappointed as it was only Jounouchi walking through the door. “Yug’, ya comin’?” He was silent as he listened to what the small teen had to say and chuckled. “What, ya want an introduction? No? Then c’mon!” The door was held open as the blonde laughed softly, allowing the figure to walk in who was nothing short of ethereal. The color combinations were eye-catching and the woven strands was a change to his normal style but no less pleasing and fitting for the outfit he wore. Shining pools of violet held a gentle calmness to them as he stepped further into the room. Even the sensei in charge of the trip was amazed. Yami was quick to stand, catching Yugi’s attention as he looked over as the other walked towards him, his path cleared as he walked. Mai had enough and was quick to step into his path, making him stop.

“What’s the deal, Yami? Why is he so important to you? It would be unsound for royalty to play favorites in a competition.” she spat but Yami didn’t bite for the bait and instead challenged her with his eyes. Cool scarlet met light violet as the two stared each other down, Yugi becoming worried of what this would cause. The teen was about to say something, to calm the tension rising between the two when a gentle flutter of a swallowtail floated in his vision. He watched the vibrant yellow creature flutter around him before resting upon his nose.

Others were in awe with the sight, even Jounouchi but he only chuckled as he slipped from Yugi’s side to meet with the others off to the side as more butterflies came to the beacon of pureness that was still by the door. Yugi giggled softly before raising his hand, having a few settle onto his hand. Vivian saw this and gaped, unable to process this. What was it...what was making such a once plain child such a hit?! Was there something laced in his clothing? No...the boy was a gamer, he’d never think to do something as conniving as cheating. But there was something...something she wasn’t seeing that made him stand out better than them. She couldn’t place it and such a thing irritated her.

Aqua moved to stand, moving over to Yugi with a firm glare to Vivian as if daring her to impede his path and seeing the other advanced made Yugi freeze up a little, the startling change making the small flighty creatures flutter away. “...Aqua...” Yugi whispered as he gazed into crimson hues. “Yugi. Such a delightful ensembled you put together today. It’s almost as if you planned to match with Yami.” The other blushed, telling him that it was completely unintentional but could see well where he was coming from. Regal and not backing down, Yami promoted well of his kingly status as if he were the royalty to a forest kingdom while Yugi was meek and gentle, like a small prince from a neighboring kingdom further away if he wanted to get technical about the theme. With sensei distracted as a student knocked over a large potted plant, Aqua offered a hand toward Yugi. “Shall we? We are supposed to be observing the insects and I think I have the perfect flower to get up close and personal to a few interesting butterflies.”

Yugi flushed more but nodded, taking his hand as he walked alongside Aqua as they moved on, Mai glaring at the two which took her eye off Yami who smirked victoriously and moved from her. “You’re going to crash and burn this time, Kujaku. A lesson will be learned by the final day of this competition and I hope you grow to accept it.” Yami whispered, his tone a biting one towards her as she was left to watch the three enjoy their little moment together observing the insecta to gather around them.

Yugi smiled as the butterflies hovered around them, Aqua leaning down to whisper he had advanced through day three, calming his own fluttering heart to hear he had made it through another day.

0

Next day held a recess in the middle of the day and with such a mild scorcher outside, the pool provided the scene for the next theme. Mai and Vivian looked long and hard through their collection of brand suits to find the perfect one to bring with them, eventually settling in with a design that would shine over their current competition. Yugi will not win the final day if they have anything to say about it. “There’s only two days left. It’s unsound that he would have something bigger and better than us.” Mai spoke as they changed in their personal little corner, complete with curtains to keep the other girls inside from seeing what they had.

“But what about Yami and Aqua? They have the final say in all this and it’s clear who the favorite among them is! It’s not fair to us one bit!” Vivian added. Mai nodded, it was truly unfair. They have been the fashion icons for so long before they transferred that they expected no challenge to their rule. Yet here was the upstart little Yugi that somehow learned the inner workings of the fashion world overnight and found someone willing to create a wardrobe to match all the themes flawlessly. No tailor could be so fast and intricate, not even Phillippe as his work had been on a crunch and putting his latest designs on hold to ensure he got quality out for Mai and Vivian when called.

Mai vowed that they would have their spotlight back, that the hierarchy will return to normal and Yugi learns his place in that hierarchy once more. Once they were dressed and ready to premiere, Mai gave a nod to Vivian. “Let’s give them a reminder of who the real fashion experts are in Domino High.” Vivian nodded and the two made their way out to the pool. The royalty were already out and admired from all angles as they lounged in chairs beside the pool. Yami’s ensemble was a magnificent sight, the striking colors of the lionfish flowing over the fabric of the swim wear he wore.

The legskin hugged his form perfectly, patterned like the body of the fish, cream lines making its intricate details over the lycra while around his waist were the fins, splayed vibrantly but instead of matching the colors of the typical fish, it was a deep maroon with the same cream stripes. Woven into his hair was more of the feathery fins as a small headdress harboring the same maroon and cream coloring as the ones on his hips, completing the look. With Aqua, he took on a different manner of aquatic wear, jammers of a soft yellow to represent the leafy sea dragon, frills of leaves decorating his hips as well as two bands that were on his wrist, the back a flowing material to be the tail that was sure to be a sight should the royal decides to go for a dip in the pool. Like Yami, he too had pieces woven into the obsidian locks, shining seaweed and pearls on clear threads with a golden clip holding the hair into a loose ponytail.

“Hmm, I normally wouldn’t pull my status among all into play here...but can someone fetch me something to drink?” Aqua murmured and one girl volunteered before anyone else could, running off from the pool to get the male something to drink. “Wonder what the little one will have for today...” Aqua mused as he glanced over to Yami. “Whatever it may be, I will not put it past him to be the cutest little sea angel to grace this pool deck.” Yami replied before turning his head to the changing rooms to see Mai and Vivian walk out with their own swimwear. Mai sported a flowing design of the koi fish, shimmering golden “scales” patterns along the bikini top and bottoms, a risky play when it came to something outside the regulated swimwear they would normally wear, but she played it off well, a wrap settled around her waist and tied tight while bands on her uppers arms had more of the sheer material in a soft cream to gold gradient. Beside her stood Vivian in a racerback swim piece, the vibrant blues and greens to match that of the Mandarin fish her theme, the patterns eye-catching while a seashell hairpin rested in her hair.

The colors of both had drawn many an eye to them and few began walking over to compliment and admire their swimwear, making Mai smirk in pride. A glance at Aqua had her catching his eye and a sneer crossed his face slightly as he picked up the can of tea brought by the female student who went to fetch it. “They’re nice, decent quality and colors. Seems to be Phillippe’s best in this year’s swimwear summer line.” Aqua mumbled as he took a sip of tea. “But of course~ We do pay well to get the first pick of his yet to be debut lines of attire.” Mai said proudly. “Free advertising and the like.” Aqua sighed as he set the can to the side of his chair. “So it is.” In the school, Yugi had to bring his piece with him as the outfit Keara gave him would render him unable to walk so he had to be assisted by his friends to get him over to the pool. But he still dropped in to get his hair fixed, his tri-colored tresses flattened and cascaded into gentle waves with a crown of pearls rested delicately over his hair with a matching bracelet of the same pearls to go around his wrist.

He kept the crown out of sight but did get compliments for his hair throughout the day, expecting much for what his swim piece would be once the free period had come along. Jounouchi, Malik and Ryou were with him, making sure all would go well before he went out. Yugi smiled as he looked at the one piece tail that he was going to wear. The white scales gleamed in the lighting of the room, flowing lavender fins with hints of magenta bringing color to the mermaid tail he was going to wear. Gossamer fins in the shape of delicate wings flowed from either side while another dorsal fin lined the back, just before the hem in the same design as the ones along his hip. It was a glorious design but knew damn well he wouldn’t be able to swim with it. He’d be like a fish out of water while being in it and didn’t want to embarrass himself like that, definitely not in front of royalty. “A’ight Yugi. Ya ready ta slip this on and get out there before recess is over with?” Jounouchi asked and he nodded.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Yugi replied as Malik brought over the fins and helped Yugi into the suit. Ryou went to zip it up making sure the invisible hemline that gave the illusion of the perfect seam between skin and scales settled right on him. Jounouchi grabbed the pearl crown and bracelet, fixing both in place before they all stepped back to admire the work that went into the suit he wore. “Damn, Yug’, would it be in bad taste ta say I’d date ya if I wasn’t already datin’ Seto an’ ya weren’t infatuated with the kings ‘round here?” Jounouchi teased and Yugi blushed, Malik making a comment that he couldn’t blame the blonde for it. The group laughed happily before Jounouchi went to lift Yugi onto his shoulders. “Hold on tight, Yugi. We’re headin’ out to yer waitin’ public. Hope the kings like this one even if we can’t see ya in motion.” Yugi nodded, an arm coming to settle around Jounouchi’s head as the other carried him out the changing room and out to the pool with Malik and Ryou following after him.

Yami raised his head when he heard the door swinging open before sitting up quickly as his eyes befell the sight of the smaller teen perched on his friend’s shoulder and he wasn’t the only one. Fins swayed with the blonde’s movements, the gentle cascade of the tri-colored strands touching his shoulders lightly. Students began to clamor around the blonde which was met with Malik telling them to calm themselves as Yugi needed to be set down before they began to fawn over him. Yugi thanked the flaxen blonde, Jounouchi finding a spot to set him down, Yugi folding his fins and smiled to Jounouchi in thanks.

“No problem, Yugi. Now...last one in is a rotten egg!” he called, shoving the other blonde as he ran for the pool, getting a holler from Malik and the lifeguard on duty to slow down before he slipped. Ryou chuckled as he went to follow after them before both hurt themselves and students began to crowd around Yugi to fawn over the beautifully designed tail, asking where he got it made. Yugi smiled, telling all that he couldn’t reveal all his secrets to the fabulous designs that he had premiered so far before looking up as he saw a few students shoved and moved to the side before his gaze was met with angry purple and hazel glaring down at him.

“So, you hide your brand to keep us from finding out about it. How shallow of you.” Mai spoke which made Yugi frown a bit. “Well you have your personal brand and tailor, why should mine be of concern to you?” Yugi whispered, hands folded over his lap. “There’s something about these clothes that I wear. It isn’t a matter that my confidence is building to be able to commit to wearing all that I’m giving but these were tailored to fit me. That only I’m able to bring out the real quality in them. I don’t wear these to be bigger and better...I just wear them because I enjoy how I look and feel in them.” This left Mai to harp on that he thought they couldn’t bring out that same quality as he had, that fashion in the right hands is a walk in the park.

That Yugi thought himself so special that he felt obligated to call himself the only one to promote such wear in comparison. Yami had enough as murmurs began to spread of Yugi’s validity, seeing that he was beginning to curl in on himself and his friends wouldn’t be able to reach him with the students around. A snap echoed around the pool, making all look towards Yami as he stepped forward, the crowd parting slowly to his presence. “My dear Kujaku, this isn’t how I expect someone in the losing lane to start treating the competition.” he murmured as the other whirled to him. “You have no say! I’ve seen the two of you show favoritism from day one! How is that fair when it comes to a competition?!” Mai snapped.

“It’s not so much favoritism as it is a gamble. We put our faith in him to handle the harsh realities of this competition when it comes to challenging the likes of you and Vivian. Too long have you stood at the top, only to fall a step when we transferred. But still, your reign was unchallenged with the grip you have over our peers. So it goes to say now that one who was cordially invited based on what we personally saw in him makes you bitter, knowing there is a chance you’d lose what you have won undefeated. You’re beginning to grow scared and as such, you are beginning to take your anger out on him. No matter whether you think it is favoritism, we will not tolerate such behavior.”

Mai swallowed in defeat, looking around to the others that saw such from her before biting her lip. “There are still two days left, Sennen. I may not know what your final score in all this is but know this, he won’t be standing at the top forever even with your support.” she spoke before leaving with Vivian following, hearing Jounouchi whoop from the crowd at the defense of his friend which gained applause from the others as Yami stepped over to Yugi. He asked if the smaller teen was alright and Yugi nodded, not used to handling such pressure being unfamiliar to it. “Take it from me, that is something we deal with constantly in the studio. Other models are jealous of natural talent and liked by the camera where one take is all one needs. After time, you begin to grow used to it and know how to counter the nasty barbs thrown at you for it.” Yami murmured, taking a seat on the side of the chair as Yugi moved his fins to give the other room. A slight blush crossed the teen’s face as he examined Yami quietly before asking if there was really favoritism for their support of him.

“Perhaps a little but not enough that would have others calling foul. I didn’t lie when I said your addition to the competition was a gamble. To find a suitable wardrobe in such a short time isn’t easily accessible and we knew full well of the chances you could’ve come on the very first day with nothing to show to match the theme. We let the gamble ride in the hopes of you finding something that works, which you had, but we also knew the gamble could’ve fallen flat and we had to easily deny you passage to the next day.”

Yugi looked down, fingers twined tight with each other as he was reminded how easily he could’ve been kicked from the running if he didn’t have the others to help him and Keara to be a wonderful source with her work. The embarrassment that could’ve come not only to him but to Yami and Aqua burned a nasty hole in his heart but he felt a hand rest over his own, glancing up to Yami who smiled. “I know well this isn’t a field you want to be in...but I thank you for making it this far...and onto the next day. You advance, little one.” Yugi smiled and thanked him, watching as Yami stood and went to finally take a dip into the pool and he was left to watch, the tingling sensation in his hands hardly leaving him for the day.

When the free period was over, they all changed and finished classes for the day, Yugi tasked with the afternoon cleanup with Topaz and Kaiser and was mopping the floors when the door opened. Kaiser looked up before smiling, motioning with his head where Yugi was situated before he continued his work. The figure to step in nodded his thanks before moving to step over to Yugi who was engrossed with the mopping to notice the fourth. “Little one.” The sudden voice made him jump before he whirled, looking into calming scarlet as Yami smiled. “A-ah, Yami...is there something you need?” he asked, setting the mop into the bucket. Yami nodded, explaining how proud he was again of Yugi’s work over the past couple days and had to praise the designer he chose for all his designs. “O-oh, thank you very much. She would be happy to hear of your kind words.” Yugi replied, smiling softly.

“But it isn’t just about the wear that impresses me, little one. You yourself have been doing so well that I wish to personally invite you to one of our shoots. I know this isn’t something you wish to do long term but it would be very welcoming to have your presence join us.” Topaz nearly gasped but could only wave to Kaiser frantically with glee while Yugi himself was completely floored. To sit for one of Yami and Aqua’s shoots would be a dream come true but he also didn’t want to be a disturbance in their workplace. So many thoughts played out in his gaze that Yami could see and he chuckled as he rested a hand on his shoulder, silencing the emotion in his eyes. “You have nothing to worry about. You’ll have a nice place to sit and watch how we work. No one will bother you at all and if they do, we’ll deal with it.” Yugi swallowed a little, glancing at the two at the opposite end of the room who gave thumbs up and quick nods for him to accept the offer.

He was a lucky one after all, to be so well in the royal favor to get such privileges compared to anyone else. It would be foolish if they let him turn this down. Yugi smiled and nodded before looking back to Yami. “I would be delighted to join for one of your shoots. Such an honor.” Yami smiled and nodded, stepping back. “Wonderful. We’ll be back to work after this week so I’ll be sure to procure a backstage pass so you have no issues with anyone trying to say you aren’t supposed to be there.” Yami assured and Yugi nodded, bowing to him in thanks before waving as he left. Once Yami had left and was far from hearing range, Kaiser ran over to Yugi and swept him off his feet.

“Holy hell, Yugi!! There is no contest that they are completely smitten with you!” Kaiser exclaimed as Yugi blushed. “Y-you really think it’s true?” Kaiser nodded, setting the smaller boy on his feet. “I mean we gotta give credit where it’s due. You caught Aqua’s attention, got invited to Fashion Week personally and killing it, Yami defended you from Mai’s horseshit and got yet another invite to a modeling shoot! I can get this could be a friends thing easy but there’s absolutely NO way they see you as just a friend. It’s impossible or so Ra strike me down where I stand if I’m wrong.” Topaz added.

Yugi flushed a little but Topaz struck some very valid points. He’d never seen much less heard either of the royals be as doting as they were towards him to anyone else and as far as the violet eyed teen could imagine, no one, not even Mai and Vivian, was ever so lucky to be invited to a private shoot that was their job. Such was purely unbelievable and wasn’t even thought to be a part of the reward through them when Fashion Week first became a thing. Perhaps there was a chance for him after all. But even if the thought of love didn’t pan out, being friends with such notable models was just as good. Yugi could accept that much at the very least without tearing himself up inside to be bereft of his heart’s feelings.

Yeah, he could live with that easily.

0

That night, Yugi gazed through the skylight in his bedroom. He had finished his bath and dinner so he was left to his thoughts. Second to last day of Fashion Week before the final vote. There was hardly any doubt that he had this won. As Yami said in his defense, he brought a light to the things he wore, something that Mai and Vivian failed in doing the same as he. They prided too much of selfish gain in their styles that his change brought a competition both royals were happy to see and believed him to bring when they invited him to join.

The teen smiled tenderly, reaching over to the desk to pick up the note he received to read it over again. It truly warmed his heart to see such elegant words speak so highly of him. Even if it did come to an end as a mutual friendship between them, he knew well enough he had earned it as well as their respect. “Wait for me, Yami...I’ll make it to the top as you hope in me.” he whispered, setting the note back on the desk before turning over to fall into the land of slumber. He couldn’t wait for the next day. Victorian era clothing had such sophistication that he could only imagine what Keara had planned for him.

0

Murmurs circled among the students as the next day was upon them. The second to last before the royals made their verdict on the overall winners of Fashion Week. Compared to before where everyone knew who the solid winner would be for the biggest pot, the main competition was the highlight of the week with the issued challenge with the school divas and the upcoming newbie in one Motou Yugi. Since day one, he had dazzled many with his work from his unknown proprietor but it was without question that the person in charge of his wardrobe knew exactly what to do to make him, and his eyes, stand out beautifully. Whispers filtered through the halls that day, students excited to see what would come of the Victorian theme. The door slowly opened and eyes turned to it, revealing a sight that was beyond comparison.

Yami and Aqua walked in with the air befitting the titles they were to command. Donned in a long sleeve blouse of white and black, form fitting trousers, Yami stood regally beside his sibling. Embroidered patterns lined the ruby red, single-breasted brocade waistcoat covered modestly with a deep brown frock coat. Topped with a cravat around his neck and black blucher boots, the other made to adjust the gambler hat situated over the unruly strands tied back into a short tail. “My, my, this was certainly quite an eventful Fashion Week this month, wasn’t it, Aqua?” Yami spoke as he looked over to the other.

“Indeed it has, Yami.” Aqua replied, tapping the end of the walking cane he brought along with him. With a cuffed blouse of navy blue covered with a silk white pique waistcoat and dark pantaloons, the other looked ready to head to a formal ball much less be judging for a simple school contest. The obsidian strands were tied back into a formal ponytail, the silk top hat settled over the neatly brushed strands. Polished Hessian-styled high boots finished the look as a crimson gaze glanced around for their honored contributor. They knew the girls would meet their expectations as nothing would be less for them and both expected something over the top to outshine their current conquest to get back on top.

To bring order back, they had to destroy Yugi in any manner possible but they wouldn’t allow it. It was time competition made them realize they certainly can’t win them all. But for now, they allowed the students to gather around them, give their complements and hid their eventual decision once the last day was upon them. Many were speculative of their choice and it would be ruining the surprise if they spoil the details too soon. Scarlet hues glanced to the far end of the hall, hearing the disturbed sounds of male and female alike as the duo from hell, as he liked to refer to them now, pushed their way through the throng of students to reach them.

Mai was the first to break through to the open circle of students, skirt hitched in a white knuckled grip as she stood before the two who watched with a calm glare. A fan-front bodice with an accompanied gored skirt was her wear of choice, patterned with light lavender brocade of falling feathers interwoven into the silken fabric. With a lacey pelerine shawl over her shoulders and spat boots upon delicate feet, she was the clear debutant countess she wished to be an example of though Yami knew, if they had to give royal British titles towards each other, Mai would expect to be at least a duchess. Vivian wasn’t too far behind with her evening bodice and flounced skirt combination. Both a fine shade of golden-yellow while a cashmere shawl rested upon her shoulders. Her kid oxfords clicked to a stop beside her and a bonneted head rose to look at the kings alongside her partner in crime.

Delicate golden curls bounced as Mai watched the two. “You really do make us bring out the absolute best in our collection to appease your flighty taste, Sennen. These gowns are John Phillipe originals that hadn’t even debuted in Paris yet!” Mai snapped, making damn sure she didn’t let the carefully touchy makeup crinkle. “Mai is absolutely right! There is no way that half-pint harlot could ever make to outdo us!” Vivian added though her input was with a little less bluster than her blonde friend. She knew she shouldn’t give in to defeat, that they had been the fashion queens for far too long to just admit they were smoked in a competition that catered to every extensive bit of knowledge in the world of fashion that they knew of.

But the longer they went, the farther the drop seemed to get. They loved to be high on the pedestal, to take position above the meager students that bowed on their knees to their expertise. Mai wouldn’t have it any other way and clearly was determined to make the two realize that before their spotlight was driven off of them. But how much is too much, Vivian wondered. A tap of the cane had the two start before looking into crimson eyes that were set in a fearsome glare. “Even for competition, Mai, name calling will not be tolerated. I’m sure you wouldn’t be pleased by the few names I could call you at the drop of a hat right now.” Aqua muttered, giving the top hat a mild tilt in an almost joking manner to a profoundly serious statement.

Mai clenched her teeth before turning from him, announcing that there was no need to crowd. After all, their last challenger hasn’t even arrived yet. No need to wait for a late entry. Yami rolled his eyes, watching as a few followed the girls. “It’s a wonder, you know, how we dealt with them this long. But it’s absolutely divine to see their shells cracking each day.” Aqua hummed, getting an agreeing nod from the other. But Mai’s biting words did leave the other male curious. Where is the remaining participant? The answer laid outside, Malik and Topaz doing their damndest to calm the compliments fired left and right. Behind them stood the object of such and the quiet flush of rose that crossed his cheeks.

Done up in a little variation but still befitting the Victorian theme, Yugi was dressed in the delightful ouji style of lolita wear. Suggested to him by Keara, he was absolutely floored as she presented him in the mirror with the wear of choice. A puffed sleeve blouse of cream worked nicely with the fork-tailed shot silk waistcoat of a deep purple. A pair of short boystyle pants encased slender thighs and a lavender satin puff scarf settled around his neck. Topping off with a small gothic styled hat and black switch tie shoes, the boy hardly got through the gate before he was surrounded by the lingering crowd.

Malik, who had walked with the boy alongside Topaz and both sporting tiny hats of their own courtesy of Keara, both rather steampunk in design with gold and silver cogwheels sown into the silk, sable fabric with Topaz having a small ribbon encircling the brim of the hat, could admit the attention was well worth it. Yugi was gorgeous and he wouldn’t lie to anyone for admitting to that fact. Keara had done an amazing job throughout the week and everyone was loving it, especially the royalty. All his friends had no doubt now, Yugi had won this competition and they were excited to see him walk across the stage and receive his award.

“Alright folks!! As much as our little marquess would love to soak in your attention, the first bell is gonna ring soon. I ain’t your teacher but I wouldn’t want to be out here to get yelled at by one!!” Malik called over the din of students, a few knowing he was right and began to file into the school. Yugi breathed a sigh of relief, smiling to Malik for his help before straightening his sleeves. “So, still look presentable?” The two nodded before escorting the teen inside the building themselves, knowing that Yami and Aqua were waiting and looking forward to his choice of wear for the day.

Shouldn’t keep them waiting.

0

Recess came and it was a hilarious affair for the group of friends that sat on the roof with their boxed lunches. Mai and Vivian with their impractical petticoats had the hardest time sitting at their desks that it was eventually told the two had to stand for the remainder of the class period. It took everything in Jounouchi to not laugh at the situation as they did it for style but clearly didn’t account for the crappy legroom they already had at their school desks. “Man this is rich! I mean I’ll admit, they look nice but they should’ve been prepared fer the hell that is our school desk.” The blonde laughed, being careful not to spit globs of chewed up food into Diamond's face.

The blonde hadn’t forgotten the massive bruise he received last time he didn’t care to watch his mouth stuffed with food. Said girl chuckled as she nodded, sitting back and wondered what tomorrow’s event would be like. All it said was simple and that was clearly an everything goes type deal. Yugi could question what brought up such a theme but also felt it was the easiest for all. Something where they could relax after an intense week of meticulous themes and judging from the royals. Now it was up to them to determine the winners from the three grades then the overall winner. Yugi just hoped that for all the work he put in over the past couple days will bear fruit in the way he hopes. Even if he didn’t, he was still convinced that he had gained the right to their friendship. But all would be revealed tomorrow. As he popped a rolled omelet into his mouth, the door to the roof opened before a tap of a familiar cane was heard, making them all look up as Aqua peeked around the door.

“Hope I’m not interrupting.” He spoke as he stepped out and Yugi shook his head quickly as he went to stand, walking over to the other male who smiled warmly down to him. Aqua smiled towards him, resting both hands over the pommel of the cane. “It’s almost the end, Yugi. Think you’re ready for tomorrow?” Yugi hummed thoughtfully before giving a nod. He was sure he had something simplistic that will work for tomorrow. Aqua smiled more, glancing up to the group of friends that were poorly hiding their interest towards their conversation, Ryou darting his eyes away with a soft whistle. That pulled a soft chuckle from him as he reached into his vest.

“Your friends are quite charming, I have to say. Incredibly supportive as well.” Yugi nodded, mentioning that they had been the support he needed with their encouraging words to keep him going through the contest. “Then hope that someday we would get to know them a little better. It would be a definite change from the usual crowds.” Aqua spoke as he pulled out an envelope, a wax seal stamped on the back to keep it closed. Pressing his lips to the seal, Aqua smirked as he held the letter to Yugi who was now full on red as he took the envelope. “Don’t open it here. It would make so many jealous if they knew what was in there.” Aqua spoke and Yugi nodded, already having a firm guess and if it did get out then he’d definitely wouldn’t hear the end of it from the girls if word got to them.

Holding the envelope close, Yugi was about to walk back to the others when he felt the cane land light on his shoulder, the shining silver ball at the end glinting softly in the sunlight. Bringing his head to turn, Yugi squeaked as his head was tilted up gently by the cane before Aqua tipped into a bow before the smaller teen, lifting his hat as he did so. “You have done so well and showed off an exemplary study of fashion and expressed your enjoyment. We are immensely proud of your work, Motou Yugi.” Aqua announced before standing up straight, settling the hat back over obsidian locks. “Do make your presence in the auditorium before lunch tomorrow. A second announcement will go out for the rest of the student body but we wish for promptness for the overall challengers of Fashion Week.”

Yugi nodded once more, giving a bow of his own, making Aqua laugh warmly before he waved to the others as he left. Everyone was silent until the door clicked shut and Honda gave a holler of victory. “I’ll be damned, Yugi! You got this in the bag! I know it!” he cheered, Yugi coming back to sit with them, holding the envelope close to him. If the teen had to guess, he knew exactly what the envelope held and was excited that soon, he would be there backstage to see a professional modeling shoot upon a personal invitation.

0

After school, his friends had to scatter, Jounouchi, Honda and Malik on duty with classroom cleaning, Ryou and Diamond having to be home as their father was supposed to be home for a brief time from his latest excursion and wanted to at least have dinner with him before he had to leave again. This left Kaiser and Topaz to walk home with him but they had to get their things and at least a dinner request from the other two stuck with chores. This left Yugi to stand outside to wait for them but as the crowd started to thin out, it left him the object of spite to a certain blonde.

A gasp left him as he felt a rough shove knock him to the ground, wincing as he scraped his bare knee over the pavement, feeling spots of blood well up from the light scratches and turned his head to see a swathe of lavender. “You really think you are a fashion _heavyweight,_ don’t you?” Mai huffed as matching lavender glared down at him. “Sure he is getting quite _big_ for his britches.” Vivian mused beside her, lace fan in hand to cover the thin expression to cross her face. But it was hard to discern if the face was directed toward Yugi or Mai. Yugi grunted as he went to stand slowly, the cream envelope falling from his vest which caught Mai’s eye. “Oh? And what do we have here? Surely not another little notary from the royals.” Mai made to reach for it even though the petticoat made it hard for her to bend down to get it. Seeing the envelope fallen from his vest made Yugi swipe the item from Mai’s eye, glaring at her as he went to stand. “You know what, Mai? I get your deal but at the same time it is infuriating how much flack I’ve gotten from both of you!”

As he stood, Yugi dusted himself off and ignored the sting of pain from his injured knee as he looked to the two girls. “You two had quite the complex ever since you entered Domino High. For so long I have avoided ANY contact with you both for reasons like this. I’m no fashion expert, I’m not rich or famous or even a model but I do know one thing...” Yugi continued as he tucked the envelope safely back into his vest, looking the two in the eye.

“I never had fun like this before. Not ever. To wear finery like this even once is fun. I never enjoyed fashion when it became big but being able to wear this, to be this happy and confident about myself. And to be able to talk to the royals on equal ground...that had been a dream of mine that you could never comprehend!” The boy bit back the sob that threatened to come up. “Even if this is all over for me tomorrow, even if I go back to being just another face in the crowd while you have your pedestal back...I’m happy for what I was able to accomplish over the course of this week. I’m happy to have spoken to Yami and Aqua. I’m happy...for myself...and I won’t let you keep pushing me around because I’m not the shy, unconfident brat you think of when you look at me.”

When he finished, the girls were in shock while a whoop from behind had Yugi turned to see Topaz and Kaiser there with huge grins on their faces. “Man, Yugi, I never thought I’d see the day! C’mon girls, out the way!” Kaiser spoke, shooing the two away once the shock wore off. Mai stomped away in a huff with Vivian close behind. “I am SO proud of you, dude!” Topaz added as he ruffled the boy’s unruly locks. Yugi smiled, blushing softly. It truly did feel good to take a stand to the two. Even if things go back to normal with the additional benefits he had earned for impressing the royals, he was proud of himself for finally standing up for himself and needed no one to do so for him. The boy will admit the moment of bravery did stem from yesterday thanks to Yami.

The teen couldn’t help but feel extremely honored for his defense but also didn’t want to seem weak to them either. He owed them that much. When Kaiser saw the blood on his leg, he was quick to curse the girls for their roughhousing out of jealousy before ushering him back into the building to run to the nurse’s office to get it cleaned and bandaged. From the window of the classroom. Yami watched the girls stomp away to wherever they had to be before smiling at how Yugi stood up to them. They didn’t know he was watching every minute of it but like his two friends, the king was proud to see Yugi handling things on his own with the prejudice the girls tried to give him for encroaching on their supposed territory.

“He’s absolutely perfect. Aqua did indeed win the gamble he placed on young Motou. There is no other question.” he whispered before slipping the hat over the tri-colored tresses and went to leave the classroom he was in, knowing Aqua would be waiting for him with their ride home. They had to prepare their final wardrobe and be ready for the shoot coming next week as scheduled. But, Yami reminded himself, that it would be tolerable now that they had a special guest to join them.

0

Patched up and ready to head home, Yugi made a detour to Keara’s shop, the woman smiling as he stepped in with Topaz and Kaiser. “Did all go well with the Victorian Era?” she asked and Yugi nodded happily. The royals loved his work and creativity to go with a ouji styled outfit that matched with the era perfectly. She clapped her hands happily and nodded, proud of how her work has been received before stepping towards him. “Simplistic I have one thing fashioned well that should work. So I wish to discuss with you the payment for the work.” Yugi knew this was coming and nodded, ready to make whatever deal Keara had in mind to pay for a week’s worth of outfits. “Whatever payment plan you have in mind, I will do my best to work around. I’ll take extra shifts at the shop to make sure I pay every yen back.” Yugi promised.

“I know you would, Yugi. But that isn’t what I have in mind.” This had him blink before following the wave of her hand as she went to her office, smiling to the two boys that were enamored by some nice evening wear and told them if something catches their fancy, to tell her when she came back out. Once inside the spacious room, Keara closed the door and motioned for Yugi to take a seat in the plush chair that sat before the mahogany desk. He did so, curious of what Keara possibly had in store for him, seeing her come around the desk and take a seat. “Now then, what I have in mind for you involves no money. At least, no money towards me from you.” Wide eyes blinked, watching her every move as she reached into a drawer of her desk and pulled out a stack of papers.

Setting them on the desk, she smiled towards him before sliding them forward and Yugi went to take them and upon seeing what they were, he gasped. “A modeling contract?! For me?!” Keara nodded as she sat back in her seat. “You performed beautifully, Yugi. I have seen some photos taken by students to be posted on your school forums under the Fashion Week contest thread. Your poise, attitude and confidence is what any modeling agency would look for. And of course, your wonderful eyes. They capture just as well as the outfits you wear. If you sign this and work under me as my model, anything you promote is for keeps. If you sign this today, I will happily arrange a shoot for you to start getting your foot in the door. Once people see you and your work, magazine companies will love to bring you aboard.”

Yugi couldn’t believe it. This was such a step but in such a way that he felt almost proud. Modeling, even with all the stress, troubles and competitions, would’ve never been an occupation he’d be in but the more he thought of it, the more it felt right. He absolutely loved Keara’s work and to have an opportunity to wear more of it would be something he didn’t dare pass up. She was a kind and just woman, she knew how to sew threads and make a personality shine. Through his best friend, she made him into something new, someone that he was proud to be. Keara would never lead him astray or work under terrible conditions. He trusted her on that. “I can’t believe you would offer me this. It’s like a dream come true. That plain, little me, asked to join the biggest fashion competition at school, get hooked up with an amazing wardrobe and be asked to sign a modeling contract all within a week...regular models would kill for this luck at my age if not younger.” Yugi whispered, causing Keara to chuckle warmly.

“Alas, regular models don’t have the luxury of your natural beauty. You are a gorgeous lad, Yugi, but so many overlooked it for the negatives that made you seem plain. But the royals saw what I saw in you. No foul words or angry glares will change what you are. A wondrous and truly dazzling child. You don’t have to pursue this long-term but I would be honored to work with you for as long as you desire.” Yugi looked back to the contract then up Keara who gave him a warm smile. She deserved it after all she’s done for him. She asked for no money, no payment plan, just the honor of him becoming a model for her exceptional work.

“I’ll do it!”

Topaz looked up after checking himself out in the mirror wearing a brocade vest in red and green and waved to Yugi as he skipped down the stairs. “Yo, Yugi! So what’s the game plan for all your outfits?” The grin to show for his question made him curious and with a call to Kaiser who was in another corner of the boutique, both came over to the smaller teen to await his answer. And boy was it an answer. The cheer to come from them both was heartwarming just as the constant support from them throughout the whole week of fashion. Truly, Yugi couldn’t have asked for better friends. Friends that supported him and believed in him through thick and thin. They hardly ever had a reason for dissonance among one another as they knew right from wrong. They helped when needed and stayed away when necessary.

But at the end of the day, they held a bond stronger than anyone could hope to achieve though Yugi was sure if things turn out as he hoped tomorrow at the award ceremony, there will be a bond stronger. “We should totally celebrate all of this! Your win tomorrow, your contract, just you overall!” Kaiser suggested and Topaz agreed, making the small teen blush as they didn’t need to go so overboard. Besides, while he had an inkling that the main competition was in his hands, he didn’t want to be confident of it. It was still anyone’s game and he’ll admit to a loss as long as he was able to keep what rewards he did gain.

And the biggest one he was still honored to receive was tucked safely in his vest.

0

When he got home, receiving a celebratory hamburger “for the hell of it” from Kaiser, he was changed, bathed and relaxing in his room, still looking at the envelope. It was so perfect he almost didn’t want to open it. The wax seal was such a pretty embossing, the stark eye of Horus shown prominently from the golden wax. “Better now than never.” Yugi murmured as he went to open the envelope and just as he expected, inside was the plastic badge with a piece of folded papyrus alongside it. Taking both out, slender fingers unraveled the papyrus and in the same elegant scrawl, a message was laid out.

It spoke of the pass being a lifetime pass to allow him into any shoot in regard to the two whether single or together. It accounted for all shoots which was rather surprising when he thought about it. They would surely go out of the country for shoots if permitted like France, New York, the Caribbean. Anything that would be in style and with good weather opportunities. The possibility that he could go along, all expenses paid and proper excuses if this were still within the school year was a dream. He never would’ve thought for a single moment he would be in a position to travel around the world and see all the sights but it was there in his hands as a single piece of laminated plastic. Setting the letter to the side, Yugi looked at the badge once more, feeling a misting in his eyes as he looked at the printed name in both simple kanji and English. His name, his pass to the world. Looking to the door as he heard a knock on the doorframe, smiling as his mother and grandfather stood there.

“We heard from Katsuya about what you’ve been up to at school. My special little boy is becoming famous.” His mother spoke happily as she stepped into the room, Yugi moving off the bed to hug her. “I’m sorry I haven’t been telling you two what I’ve been up to. It kinda jumped on me and didn’t want you two to worry about having to spend money at my expense.” She chuckled, patting his head before ruffling the soft tresses. She told him that he was old enough to make his own decisions and only needed to ask them when absolutely necessary. “After all, it seems you’ve been well prepared with some delightful wear. You must show me the boutique you went to.” Yugi chuckled and promised that he would someday soon with his new position there as a model.

Sugoroku chuckled warmly as he stepped in. “My precious grandson is a model, who knew I’d live long enough to see the day! And just when I thought you’d be following your dream to become a game designer.” he spoke with a grin. Yugi laughed and told him that the job wasn’t full-time and he could stop any time as his provider would understand it. “But I have to say, I never had so much fun until I was invited to the contest. And I never would’ve been a part of it if I wasn’t asked...by someone that held my heart.” His mother admonished him when she heard this, feeling left out that she didn’t know her precious son was harboring a crush.

“I hope you plan to introduce me to this lovely darling that holds your heart. You know to never hide your interests from me, you silly boy.” Yugi laughed and hugged her again, promising that he'd introduce her to him soon [he was worried saying there was more than one would give her a mild heart attack before he explained]. With a few more minutes to spare to chat about a bit of the contest he was in, even showing off an outfit or two to his mother did a yawn signal it was time for bed. His mother ushered him off to bed and Yugi whispered goodnight to them both, Sugoroku smiling as he shut off the light before closing the door. Yugi laid awake for a while longer, smiling softly before letting a short giggle escape him. He can only imagine the look on his mother’s face when he brings Yami and Aqua over. She would be ecstatic to see how her boy had charmed such regal figures of fashion.

0

The next day was filled with avaricious delight among the students. Most had simplistic casual wear among their uniformed classmates but for them, their own wear wasn’t as important as what awaited them during recess. The announcement of the winner of Fashion Week. They were all too eager to see who would come out on top and most even staged bets on their favorites from the main competition. Some still believe the fashionistas would get it as they always did but those once loyal to the girls had strayed from their blind faith and put their yen in that Yugi would finally change the long string of one sided victories for the two.

That was all on the royals now who had just pulled up to the school gate. Both stepped out quietly, nodding to each other before closing the door to the car that pulled off once they were through the gate. Yami’s wear was easy on the eyes, a simple tight tank top in black with threads of silvery white making an embroidered image of a dragon to circle around the hip from one side. Form fitting jeans encased strong legs with studded boots to finish. Aqua was with a white button up short sleeve with black threads doing much of the same except his was with the image of a roaring tiger on the opposing hip with dark blue khakis and mildly laced boots.

The crowd parted to let them through, both silently whispering to each other and while some tried to strain to hear, they got nothing from them. Their decision was to their discretion and from the excited murmurs, they knew well what they all waited for in terms of results. “It’s sad to know this is all going to be ending soon. Then it’s right back to work next week.” Aqua uttered with a sigh before giving a slight smirk upon stepping through the doors of the building. “But at least we have the personal luxury of good company to join us for the shoot. Did they say what the fall line would be focused on for this year?”

Yami was about to reply when he paused, eyes losing the expectant gleam as the two fashionistas stood before them. “Ah, see you chose well for the theme today.” Was the simple half-praise from Yami as the girls stepped towards them. In comparison to all that they went to debut throughout the week, they decided to come in wearing the Domino High uniform for girls, finely pressed and meticulous that a single crease was hardly there. Mai chuckled, setting a finely manicured hand on her hip to tell them that the most simplistic and easiest outfit to promote would obviously be the school uniform.

“Besides, it seems the uniform charms your eye more than anything. It’s why you brought Motou into this contest, wasn’t it?” Yami’s eyes narrowed to the accusation, inquiring if the blonde simply loved to press buttons. Mai continued her villainous smirk, stepping towards the two and continued on. The boy was in their shared class after all and for all the time in the semester that they have been there, their eyes had never been caught by Yugi before until that fateful day. If he didn’t have the help of his unknown supplier, he never would’ve made it past day one and they knew this. A fist clenched at his side, knowing the blonde said no wrong and even Yugi knew that. But they held faith that he would make things work out, that he would give the competition a fighting chance.

“Frankly,” Mai began, making scarlet orbs look towards the girl. “You two should be at fault. Inviting someone not suited to our level. Giving him false hope into the world of fashion. You know it as well as anyone that fashion is a dog eat dog world out there. You got him started on the path, now what do you think will happen when he cracks under the pressure?” Aqua gritted his teeth and it was at the same moment that Yugi and his friends had walked into the building to see the sight ahead of them. Yugi could tell from posture alone that whatever the girls were heckling them about this time, it wasn’t good. “Aw hell, they’re at it again?! Why don’t they just leave it alo—” Malik began when Yugi stepped past and started for them.

“Mai isn’t wrong. To drag someone untrained into the world of fashion, nearly setting him up for failure. You’d think he’d enjoyed being the laughing stock of the whole school? Denied a pass to the second day when he couldn’t pass the first. Everyone saw your declaration, Shiras. To see the royals have high hopes for a nobody then quickly douse that fire would’ve made him sink so low.” Vivian whispered and the bitter tone that nearly escaped the male was quickly silenced as a smaller form brushed past them.

Looking down, they looked to Yugi who stood before the girls, arms crossed. Eyes were narrowed in a pointed glare as he told the two to move along which had Mai scrunch her nose in disdain. The boy had donned quite a display that was still as simplistic as it was at catching the eye. A silver shirt covered his willowy frame while pants of white gold fabric covered his legs. A black studded belt circled his waist with a band to match over his wrist. To finish the look was the hems near the neckline that had light ruffles there. He told them with a passive tone that they surely didn’t think to win by aggravating their judges, that they got no points in trying to tilt the scales. Yugi knew the risks just as much as they did and if he were any less confident as he was before, then yes, he would have had more than his spirit broken to be denied for his lack of wear without Keara’s help.

“You both spit so much venom, you forget why you wear such finery. Maybe by recess when the results are announced, you’ll learn that.” Yugi hissed as he took the hands of the two royals and led them away in silence past the two girls. The others had watched Yugi leave with them and grinned, Diamond clapping which was soon joined by the others and like clockwork, the rest of their peers that had lingered began to join, impressed to Yugi’s bravery to a situation that wasn’t his own to deal with and left them to stew in the misery of being talked down to by someone they thought less of.

Once they had turned down a hall did the smaller teen stop, letting out a shaky breath before releasing the hands of the two royals. “I-I’m sorry. I let my temper get the best of me. I’m just...so infuriated with how they treat you because of me. You don’t deserve their spite like that.” Yugi murmured as he turned to them, whispering softly of how they were still respected among their peers and had an image to uphold. Both smiled, Aqua glancing to Yami who gave a nod, allowing him the presence of mind to do what he wanted. A pale hand reached out, touching Yugi’s cheek and made him jump as amethyst gems looked into crimson hues. “You did a great service to us, Yugi. I’ll admit, I nearly snapped there myself thanks to them.” Pulling his hand back, it came to run through a strand of obsidian black.

Yugi smiled as he listened to Aqua’s words, so kind and peaceful as he thanked the petite male before them for getting them out of a harrowing mess that could’ve been quite judgmental to the eyes of their peers if they lost their temper to the girls so close to the award ceremony. They had to be professional even under pressure but the girls knew just what buttons to press to make them almost lose that image of perfection and poise in the title they carry through the school. Yugi replied their vociferous nature to command attention would tire anyone out and they deserved a break after dealing with it for a whole week.

“I know you really would only get one day then you’ll be back to work but from me to you, have a wonderful Sunday and enjoy it. Even if you’re just students like myself, you’re like a representative for so much here. I’m sure public schooling was the chance for a break from what I’m sure a big private school would be with your reputation but it’s obvious we get a little more starstruck of famous folk.” Yugi said with a light laugh. Yami chuckled as he agreed, patting Yugi’s shoulder as they walked past but the last thing to come from Yami had the boy looking to their backs in wonderment.

“If we went to a private school, however, we never would’ve met you...”

0

Class began after an announcement was made through the PA system of the award ceremony during recess and many couldn’t focus on being too eager to see the ceremony. Yugi could feel his heart pounding just the same but he kept his eyes on his work and the lesson. He reminded himself of all the factors that had led up to things as they are now. The support of his friends, of Keara, even the royals as he was the first contender to ever challenge the snobbish divas while being the first to be invited personally by them to join. All the support he received through the week and the admiration that he was actually on a level worthy of their time from being just another face in the crowd had truly lifted his spirits.

In addition to all of it, Yugi had gained things he never would’ve dreamed of but the greatest gift of all was just the time he was able to spend with the royals. With Yami and Aqua even when the time was so brief. The love that had stilled his heart when he realized it to be a thing once they became acquainted with their lives in Domino High was a shock but he never pressed the feeling away. Never shoved them down to be forgotten. He desperately wanted to hold on to it even if it meant going through his high school years unable to tell them of it. But today was the day, the day to finally speak out of his feelings. Yugi knew well that even if rejection would be a vile sting to his heart, it would mend itself knowing that there was still a hand extended to him in friendship just for the fact he treated the two as human beings and not the idols they know they are and live by.

Turning to the next page in the reading, eyes glanced to the clock. Only a few more hours before the ceremony.

0

Yami was the first to stand twenty minutes before the bell for lunch was to ring, announcing that it was time to get things situated for the ceremony and to have himself and the contenders be excused from the rest of the class. Sensei looked pleasantly displeased but it was an event hosted by the school and approved by the board so she nodded to allow them to leave. Yami thanked her before looking back. “Motou Yugi, Kujaku Mai and Vivian Wong. Gather your things and come to the auditorium.” Yami announced before he and Aqua got their things and left the room.

Yugi placed his things into his bag, swallowing a bit and tried to ease his quivering heart and shot nerves. It was time. A pat on the shoulder from the adjacent desk had him look over to Jounouchi and he gave a warm smile and a thumbs up to reassure him that everything would be alright. The girls were long out the door before him and with a smile back, he waved to his friends before leaving out the door and headed down the hall toward the final stage. As he saw the double doors leading into the auditorium, Yugi stopped before them. Blood rushed in his ears and his heart beat like a kettle drum. Reaching for the handle of the door, it froze before touching the cool metal, a prickle of fear slicing down his spine as the meager doubts made to infect his mind.

Yugi remembered the insipid words of the girls, of how he didn’t belong in the contest and that he got lucky to have found someone to provide him with his wardrobe. Without her, he never would’ve made it past day one and become a mockery not just to himself but to Yami and Aqua for being chosen by them and couldn’t live to the expectations they had of him. A fist clenched as he shook away the doubt and the fear. No, he wouldn’t allow that to scare him now. Yugi had worked hard to get this far, to prove himself and grew confident in doing so. Grasping the handle, he pulled the door open and stepped inside, heading over to the stage where things had been set up and ready to go, Yami looking through a couple papers in hand. Glancing up, he smiled towards Yugi and nodded for him to head off to the back to wait before returning his gaze to the papers.

Yugi did as gestured, heading up the stairs to the stage before heading behind the curtains, hearing Mai and Vivian speak quietly amongst themselves but no sign of Aqua. Assuming that he probably wanted a moment away from the girls, he went to set his bag down in a nearby folding chair before sitting in the one beside it, folding his hands calmly in his lap. “May the best fashionista win.” Was the words spat from across the room, turning his gaze up to look into furious lavender. Straightening his back and matching her gaze, Yugi nodded, watching as Mai eventually turned away from him to speak with Vivian again in hushed tones. Time seemed to pass slowly before the sound of another door opened, revealing Aqua as he walked through the backstage and looked to the three.

“Ready? We go live in five.”

The three nodded and he returned the nod, passing them as he headed out to the main stage where Yami waited and they were left in silence once more. Yugi didn’t know that he had zoned out for a moment until he heard the bell ring, startling him out of his daze and looked to the curtain, seeing the glow of the spotlight under the barest seam where the fabric didn’t touch the floor and swallowed. Slowly the rapacious clamor of students filling the auditorium grew and Yugi allowed himself a deep breath to let calm wash through him. A tap of a microphone before the sweet baritone of Yami’s voice rang over all, silencing them. The three in the back listened in silence as the other thanked them for coming and hoped that the month’s Fashion Week was pleasant for all who made to participate.

There was mention for the class competition that there were a few disqualifications handed out, no names mentioned for disclosure, of bribery to them and a reminder that they would never take such to give anyone an upper hand in their point system. With that out of the way, the mic was handed over to Aqua who was to announce the class competition winners. “For the first years, we award Mayumi...” Aqua’s voice drifted off as Yugi began to tune out the tumult of cheer and bedlam as each award was handed to one from the first, second and third years. When the last name was announced and the award passed to the third year, Yugi lifted his head before moving to stand.

“Now, for what I know you’ve all been waiting for, let’s begin the award ceremony for the main competition.” Yami’s voice drifted, met with raucous applause and cheers as he called for them to step out. The girls were the first to emerge and Yugi took a deep inhale to once more calm his nerves before stepping out onto the stage and into the spotlight. Once his eyes adjusted to the blinding light, the sea of students met his gaze, all expectant and hopeful to see what the final call will be. A glance around had him spot his friends huddled together, waving to him and he gave a small wave back to show that he had seen them before turning his head as Yami began to speak once more.

The model spoke of how this month was rather different, with the invitation of someone new joining to put up a challenge to the current fashionistas that had their hold upon the school. Though the last bit wasn’t said Yugi knew it to be true. As the male walked across the stage, he gave firm points of their choice of wear over the course of the week from a list he held in hand. He credited some for patterns, for color matching and for being in tune to the themes chosen for each day. Quality of fabrics and presentation was also mentioned and if Yugi could chuckle, he would have as Mai puckered her face when her eyes met Yami’s, knowing well enough that surely some points had been lost thanks to her vicious behavior not only towards Yugi but to them as well.

“Now then, the points have been tallied and we have made our final decision.” Yami spoke, stopping before them. “Often we would never vote on a 2 to 1 scale but as many contests have been before, Miss Kujaku and Miss Wong never work separate from each other and made their wardrobe to obviously match to each other as I do with my sibling.” Handing the mic over to Aqua now as he brought out the certificate, Aqua smirked as he looked to the crowd that observed him with bated breath to hear the winner. Ryou clenched his hands together as he watched, the moment unbearably nerve wracking. They all were to be fair as they wished for nothing more than for Yugi to finally pull the rug away from under the girls. To put all the effort and work he did upon joining to result in what he should rightfully deserve.

“The winner of Fashion Week’s Main Competition, to be awarded with a certificate of their victory, a commemorative photo and a shopping spree at one of Domino’s famed boutiques goes to...!” Crimson eyes glittered in the spotlight before his hands swept to his right. The screams to erupt from his friends was a chained effect as the whole auditorium went wild with jubilation, Yugi’s eyes widening as the other looked towards him with a warm smile. “Motou Yugi! With an outstanding 684 points over Kujaku and Wong’s 672!” Misted eyes began to blur the body of students jumping, fisting the air as they hooted and hollered loudly in absolute joy, feeling the warm tears streak down his cheeks. The cacophonous chants of his name made his heart swell as Yami took the mic to go over the details that led to his win.

“Yugi.” A glance up had him meeting Aqua’s eyes, a soft smile crossing his face as he held a handkerchief. “Let’s get you looking nice for your commemorative photo.” Yugi gave a watery smile behind joyous tears, taking the cloth from Aqua’s hands and dabbed at his eyes, feeling a hand rest on his back to lead him forward. A student ran up onto the stage, holding a camera as Yami finished, setting the mic on the stand before turning back to the girls. They both showed bitterness to their loss, eyes darkened with envy before Mai stepped forward. She was ready to spit her poison when Yami beat her to it. “You both have reigned in this competition since it was crafted. You went unchallenged and felt you were on top of the world among your peers. You have let that egoistical notion cloud your thoughts and poison your gaze.” he spoke, watching as Mai took a step back in horror.

“To allow Yugi to join was a gamble placed, to see someone take a stand that no one else did because you have instilled fear that no one could be better than you. That no one could be at our level to whom you both admit that we were the only ones that could stand higher than you. And young Yugi had shown that, not by being on our level but by being something that you could never hope to be after conditioning to the image you’ve grown to love. He had won with the love of the craft, for the enjoyment of his wardrobe and the delight to parade in finery. He did it not for personal gain but for pleasure to bring the garments to the presence they are to be. To show the art in the hands that sewn them. We may not know who provided his work but he had shown the love that she has put into them.” With his statement done, he turned from them, moving over to where Yugi and Aqua stood, handing the certificate to Yugi who held it in trembling hands.

As the boy readied the camera to take the photo, a hand came to rest over Yugi’s, violet eyes turning to look into scarlet. “Smile brightly, little one. Think of this as your first step into pseudo-modeling.” Yami whispered. Yugi nodded, turning to the camera before smiling wide, the flash immortalizing an event to highlight for the rest of the semester and the future beyond.

0

Yugi nearly couldn’t breathe as he was swept into the biggest group hug, Jounouchi and Honda practically wailing with happiness at their petite friend. Malik was proud and would happily give a curt nod to the new photo once it was hung with the others. To finally see a break in winners made them joyous and that their hopes for Yugi paid off in the end. Diamond knew that with Yugi, Fashion Week was sure to change and while she was sure the girls wouldn’t give up, they would find themselves likely with other competition to deal with now that their position was finally knocked down. “We need to celebrate! I’ll ring up Ruby and we can have a party at the mansion! Mokuba will want to hear about this!” Kaiser said and they were all in agreement to the plan before a cough interrupted their planning.

They turned and saw Yami and Aqua standing before them and got themselves presentable with Yugi taking the helm, ushered forward with a short pat to the back. He looked towards them and Diamond gave a shooing gesture to him before nudging the others to head off and leave them the privacy to talk. Yugi smiled towards them as they left before turning to the two royals as they stepped over to him. “I have to say to work alongside you had been wonderful, Yugi.” Yami spoke and the smaller teen chuckled, agreeing to the same before seeing Yami knelt down before him.

“But that wasn’t all in terms of prizes that we have planned to give.” At his words, Yugi froze, swallowing softly before nodding. A hand came to settle on a small shoulder, the warmth in Yami’s eyes warming his own heart as the other began to speak rather passionately. He spoke of how fascinated and drawn he was to the work Yugi promoted, that his provider to the wardrobe knew just what matched and worked well, especially for his eyes. “They were the first to draw me in when Aqua told me of his invitation to you.” he whispered, raising a hand to brush along a soft cheek.

“I was so worried that you wouldn’t be able to join us. But you manage to see the passion of the cloth, the soul of the thread. You have shown the love of design and wore everything with a delight that brought out the glow in your eyes. It’s been quite some time since we’ve seen that. Rather, it has been some time since we’ve seen that in ourselves. You renewed what an outfit should mean to someone, Yugi...and that is what has won us over. Your beauty and grace, your love of the craft, your confidence and honesty. All this and so much more...had us falling for you so quick and so hard.” he whispered and Yugi gasped. He couldn’t believe his ears but those scarlet hues did not lie.

They loved him. They had fallen so hard and gave him a prize that no mere piece of paper could contend with. A hand covered his mouth as fresh tears coursed down his face, worrying the two as Aqua came to kneel beside him and ask if everything was alright. “Everything is perfect. I...I was the same. My heart has been beating for you for so long since you transferred here as a first year. But your reputation kept me from ever saying a word. I didn’t want to offend you and make myself look absolutely foolish to even think of asking. Then that day...when I ran into you and you said how beautiful my eyes were, it was like a dream to be complimented so nicely before the girls ruined everything. I knew it would be a stretch to amount to what you are with your fame and presence but this whole contest was a trial, a trial to stand on your stage at least once...and I made it. I made it.” Yugi whispered before Aqua wiped his tears away with the same handkerchief.

“You had nothing to worry about and truly you didn’t have to think you needed to work so hard. Sure, to garner our attention was often troubling with the crowds that surrounded us but I promise you, if you had come to us sooner, perhaps we would’ve been together quicker. Truly it was a crime to know we shared the same space for so long and never saw such perfect gems openly among our peers.” Aqua spoke fondly, bringing up Yugi’s chin and leaned forward. Time fell still as their lips met in a gentle mesh of newfound love and to Yugi, it was the sweetest and most exhilarating feeling to ever embrace him.

Arms came to loop around Aqua’s neck, allowing him to press close to the other and felt strong arms settle around a thin waist. They pulled away with a gentle exhale, a flush settling across Yugi’s cheek while Aqua smiled with a smidge of pride before standing. “I did hear your friends speak of a celebration for your victory today but I do hope they won’t mind postponing it for a night as we wish to invite you to dinner. Our treat of course.” Yugi gasped before nodding in delight, offering to go find them to tell them of the plan. Of course he was sure that he would be begged for details the next day and had to mentally prepare himself for that but for now, he had to think of something to wear.

The contemplative look in Yugi’s eyes made Yami chuckle as he reminded the boy he did have a voucher for shopping and they would gladly take him to a few places they knew for him to achieve a formal line of options for future outings with the two plus some high-end casual wear. Yugi blinked as he remembered the voucher and clapped his hands, having a different idea in mind.

0

It went without saying that the following hours were spent in pleasantry. The school day continued on rather calmly though Yugi was stopped left and right to be congratulated. The divas spoke not another word to him and left quickly from school grounds after the final bell rang, surely to simmer and stew in their defeat and their loss of social construct among their peers. Yugi himself had met up with his friends to tell them that he couldn’t join them in the celebratory festivities and to hold it for another night as new plans came up that he couldn’t miss. Very much easily hinted at had Ryou squeeze Yugi in a tight hug and told him to enjoy his night with the royals before leaving with the others just as the two in question came from the school.

With the two at his side, Yugi was free to lead them to his chosen boutique where he wanted to shop. Upon arrival, Yami was in awe at the place, never hearing of this boutique in particular and that was saying a lot when they usually have connections to plenty of boutiques and tailors. With a wave, Yugi led them inside and were greeted warmly by Keara who bowed to the two as she knew well of their reputation at the school. “I hope my work had been quite the eyecatcher during the contest.” Yami’s eyes widened at her words before smiling in kind as he praised her work highly in bringing out the exhilaration and wonder of a fresh wardrobe to Yugi and how he excelled in the art of fashion.

“Truly, from the bottom of my heart, I couldn’t thank you enough for your work in highlighting what so many forget about fashion. It isn’t the clothes that makes you but you who makes the clothes. Yugi was exemplary in that lesson and was like a reflection of how we used to feel before the bitter clutches of a strict and unforgiving work schedule left us little enjoyment to feel the personality of what we wear for shoots.” Yami spoke. Keara smiled at his words and thanked him once more before looking at Yugi, asking what brought him there today. Yugi smiled brightly before ushering Yami and Aqua forward, asking if he could use his prize voucher for the shopping spree there not for him but for them.

“I want them to experience your work, become customers to your craft and let them feel what I felt wearing the threads you’ve sewn for me. I feel they are deserving of your work not for the title they hold but for the kindness in their heart. They believed so much in me, knew the risk of their invitation and I never felt so respected and worthy.” Yugi spoke, Yami smiling towards him as a hand came to take his own and Keara saw this. With a light chuckle, she agreed not just to a new wardrobe for them but also something semi-casual for the clear date they would be going later to celebrate their newfound relationship. The blush to cross Yugi’s face was delightful that Yami couldn’t help to kiss the warm cheek fondly before the two were led to the back to get their measurements done.

The process was quick and Keara was happy to be able to work with the two for their new wardrobe, already deciding on colors and fabrics that would bring out the tones of their skin and the vibrancy in their eyes. A rich royal purple accentuated with sunset gold while on the opposite spectrum was Aqua with soothing bronze and lapis. The colors were intriguing and both were excited to see what she would come up with. “If we may ask to have something to wear for a shoot we have coming next week, that would be wonderful.” Keara tapped her chin, a small smile pulling across her face as she asked if the shoot happened to be with Seventeen. With their confirmation, she hinted to a surprise of her own but promised to have something ready for the two in time for the shoot.

Leaving out from the room, Keara told the three to drop by around 5pm to pick up their dinner wear and they nodded, Yugi waving to Keara as they left before he was escorted home by his two new partners, sharing a word or two with each other about the future of things in between. It was then that Yugi learned that graduating wasn’t going to lessen the feelings the two had for him. They refused to let the inevitable future of their modeling work, of traveling to various locales and being busy to keep them from him. This alone had his heart swell with pride and love, almost wanting to believe this was all just a fever dream and he was standing back on the stage at the school, waiting for the announcement of the winner to Fashion Week and the horrible, painful instance that his hard work had him be on the opposing end of the point calculation.

That he was the one with only a 12-point difference that gave him his loss to the girls he worked so hard to surpass, to the kings that he strived so hard to impress and his friends that gave him so much support to make it to the end and win. When they reached the game shop, Sugoroku was standing outside sweeping and upon seeing them come up had the elder smiling. He asked with ease if the two that walked with his grandson were the infamous duo that stole his heart and Yami respectfully answered the elder, making him smile and offered them a cup of tea. They politely refused as they had a date coming soon and needed to get ready, Yami leaning down to kiss his cheek before telling him they would come and pick him up to change at the boutique before heading out.

Yugi nodded before waving as they left and the two headed inside, the smaller teen all too eager to show off his certificate for the competition and to tell stories of everything that had happened during Fashion Week to his mother and grandfather.

0

The dinner went off perfectly for the trio, Yugi was taken to a delightful restaurant that was a favorite for Aqua and it was there that Yugi was given the right to use their real names instead of their alias. Such a reward took him a bit to get used to after so long but the feeling of being able to call Yami and Aqua by their real names left his lips tingling just as much as it did when he felt their lips connect sweetly when he was dropped off back home that night by the scarlet-eyed royal. With a promise to meet up during lunch at school on Monday, the cover opened to the first page of a beautiful beginning Yugi never thought would happen.

As the week began anew with his popularity still strung high among his peers, Yugi walked into school confidently with his friends, greeting them as they walked to the classroom. Kaiser snapped his fingers as he was reminded of a letter he gotten from Keara, pulling it from his pocket to hand to him and the smaller teen made to read it before class started, seeing it was a modeling schedule set for him for Seventeen later on that day that she set up for him to get his face out there for all to see with her new line. A soft giggle left him as he told the others and they were all excited for him, making plans to buy the first prints to come out when it did.

“Yugi is growing up! Man, we’re being left behind!” Honda wailed playfully as the other shoved him with another laugh before hearing conversation die as they two royals stepped into the classroom. Atemu gave a wink to him and the smaller blushed softly as he waved to them, making Malik grin as he asked how their date went. “Jeez guys, I’ll tell you at recess since I promised to eat lunch with them. Relax!” Yugi begged and they laughed before shuffling off to their seats as the doors opened to sensei walking in and took attendance after the morning greeting.

The day came and went with stories told and a peaceful lunch held on the roof for the trio, Atemu sharing his bento with Yugi. It was a lovely affair that had Yugi’s heart fluttering until the dream was halted by the bell ringing. After school, Nenrion told him that they would be caught up with some work later that afternoon and would miss having some time spent with him but Yugi waved off the apology with a smile. “I understand. You both are going to be busy with work now that Fashion Week is over. I’m in the same position with my first scheduled shoot today too. Keara had given me my schedule for it through Kaiser so we can arrange something when our schedules have a nice break.”

Atemu smiled and nodded, stepping through the gate after the last bell and to the red car parked and waiting for them. “Then we’ll be sure to tell you how the schedule fairs and plan accordingly. Work won’t keep us from you. Not after all the work you did to prove yourself far welcoming of our love.” Atemu spoke, pressing his lips to Yugi’s forehead before climbing into the car that awaited him. From the other side, Nenrion smiled and blew a kiss his way before climbing into the car as well and it pulled away. Yugi waved to the departing vehicle, jumping as an arm came around his shoulder and Honda laughed as he and the blonde came beside him, playfully teasing their young friend and his romantic heart, leaving a blush to cross his face before shooing the two away.

“Mind escorting me over to the boutique? Keara said she’ll ride with me over to the studio.” They happily agreed, knowing well the others will understand where the two went if they didn’t see them. Once they reached the boutique, the two bid Yugi goodbye and to have fun, Honda jokingly telling the boy to hook him up with a famous model’s number as they headed off. Yugi snickered as he waved to them before heading inside and greeted Keara as she stood at the bottom of the staircase. “Ah, good afternoon, Yugi, and right on time. I have your outfit ready in the changing room as well as a little gift from me to you.”

“Oh, Keara. You didn’t have to. You do so much for me already.” She chuckled as she stepped over to him, patting his shoulder as she spoke that models contracted under her are taken care of. “And this particular gift I have will benefit you in many ways so please, as a show of our growing bonds and work together, accept it.” The teen smiled, eventually relenting to the offer and headed off for the changing room. Upon stepping inside, he found his outfit hanging on a hook as well as a box on the bench. It was a small box but one that held an especially important item with a note situated on top.

Picking up the note, Yugi couldn’t help the smile to spread across his face as he read the note, revealing the box to be holding a brand new cell for him to use, fully paid off and loaded with a few quick contacts for him to have. Keara mentions that it wasn’t fully a work phone and any appointments that would require him wouldn’t call him so readily without being directed through her first. Yugi was relieved by this, knowing that being called during his school hours for any sort of modeling appointment would sorely cut into his academics and couldn’t afford to slack off as badly as he had during his first year. The teen gave a silent thank you to Keara before turning to the outfit, pulling it from the hook and took a look at its shimmering silk, cotton fabrics and colors, smiling softly before changing.

When finished, Yugi slipped the new cell into his pocket and stepped out to the smiling eyes of Keara, praising him for the outfit fitting just as well as she hoped before bringing him to the vanity room to brush him up with a little make up and cologne. “I hope you don’t mind being partnered up with another model during the shoot. I took the opportunity to ask the publisher about doing so and they loved to get you on board with their best for the cover and some pages.” Keara spoke and Yugi nodded, surprised at how well the kohl brought out his eyes after she was done with them.

“I don’t mind as long as they aren’t the jealous type. Bad stories and what not of modeling that Atemu would tell me.” Keara chuckled and nodded, knowing well that he wasn’t far from the truth but promised Yugi that he would work well with the model. “Come along now, we wouldn’t want to be late for them.” Yugi nodded, twirling the forelock and smiled as it bounced before hopping from the stool and followed after Keara to the car that waited outside for them, climbing in and it was off for the studio.

0

Yugi was in awe as they stepped out to the big studio where the shoot was being held, Keara moving to step up beside him with a smile. “Ready? Shake off all those nerves on the way in cause you won’t have any time before you’re on the clock.” she said and Yugi nodded, following after her and shook off all the tension in his limbs. His first official shoot and with a partner. Yugi couldn’t embarrass himself, Keara or the person he was working with. He made it through Fashion Week and was now on the grounds of working professionally. He had to take that confidence gained from dealing with Mai and Vivian and put it to work here as well. With a relaxed exhale and a smile to Keara as she looked back to him, Yugi gave a nod to tell her he was ready to strut his stuff with the joining model. A smile lit up her face as she opened the door leading into the studio and allowed Yugi inside first.

The director called to Keara eagerly before spotting Yugi and was pleased at what he saw. His face, his eyes, his clothes, all of it would stand out beautifully next to his partner. “Come on, come on! They’re waiting patiently for your arrival so we can start immediately!” The man spoke, ushering Yugi over to the set and what met his eyes was nothing short of surprise as before him...

Were Atemu and Nenrion.

Both were situated in place on the set, a simple one with a backdrop of a single color with the foreground stacked boxes covered with drapery to stand out but mesh with the colors of the clothing the two wore. The cameraman was doing test shots and Yugi could only watch with slack jawed admiration as the two confidently posed as if they were born for it. Nenrion was the first to catch violet eyes and smirked teasingly, curling a finger to beckon the other over and like a moth to a flame, Yugi was moving onto the set, standing before him which drew Atemu’s attention next. “So you were the special guest that would be joining us. What a delightful surprise but so much better than any posh, pompous model we could’ve gotten.” Yugi nodded, not expecting such a turn of events but couldn’t be happier.

He gets to see them work, practically joining them on the set. Oh Yugi couldn’t ask for a happier time in his life! The teen was in a wonderful relationship with two he admired, proven himself in a setting one would think impossible and put the fashion divas in their place. Achievements Yugi would never thought he could succeed with but as he felt the gentle caress of slender fingers against his cheek, bringing his gaze to Nenrion, Yugi knew none of it was a dream. Keara smiled as the director found a new dynamic to work with, finding their engagement so natural and genuine that he expected the magazine to sell millions for their profiles alone. The camera loved Yugi immensely, previews of his solo shots bringing out the beautiful violets of his eyes magnificently and when paired together brought out a raw ferocity that never showed in photos before after months of working with the duo alone.

Whatever spark Yugi brought to the set, the director knew he dared to never think twice about inviting the boy on for a collaboration. Hours later with a few breaks in between for scenery and outfit changes and they were done, Yugi positively exhilarated for his first session and hoped that he did well. “By the look on the director’s face after seeing the photos, I think you’ve done a wonderful job, little one.” Atemu spoke charmingly, passing a towel to him to dab the sweat to cover his brow. Yugi giggled and nodded, Nenrion stepping up beside him with a bottle of water and Keara meeting the trio with a proud smile. “All three of you are meant to be when it comes to modeling. From the expression on your faces, Yugi had brought back what made you pick up on modeling to begin with. I’m sure this issue of Seventeen will be your best work yet.” she commented and Atemu grinned, agreeing with her.

With a little more chatting between them, they were packed up and ready to leave when the director came rushing over to them, asking for one last favor of them. They stayed back to listen and found the man only wanted to conduct a quick interview with them, mostly with Yugi but knew the impact of an already beloved duo giving their input alongside him would only be the perfect icing on the cake. The publisher will love the work going into this edition that it would practically be labeled limited. They conducted the interview and Yugi was taken home by his partners after giving his goodbyes to Keara. Escorted from the car and to his door, Yugi smiled up to Atemu as the other leaned down to brush a kiss over his cheek. “Today was amazing, Yugi. You did so well in front of the camera.” Yugi blushed but a warm smile was plastered on his face as he told the other he was happy that all went well. “I hope we can do this more often. Doing shoots with you is much more comfortable than I imagined.” Atemu chuckled and nodded, promising he’ll talk to his agent to have them talk to Keara on arranging more shoots with plans to use the new Seventeen issue as an example of how well the three worked together. With one more kiss shared, the two parted ways with plans to meet at lunch tomorrow and Yugi was all too happy with those plans.

After their first shoot, Yugi’s pseudo-modeling career took off. Keara had called in that Seventeen wanted to put him on board with more shoots before the official publication, wanting more shots with him and the royals as their dynamic truly shone when together than simple studio sets wasn’t going to be enough to encapsulate their bond. So the three found themselves busy after school through the rest of the week, taking photos all around Domino and when the issue came out, Yugi expected the reaction as his friends came to him with wide smiles on their faces as Jounouchi showed him the insert of him centerfold. There laid a full spread of a single shot from one of the shoots out in Domino, set on a high rise building with Yugi posed to gaze out towards the cityscape. In the space offered was a small article about him and his rise to the modeling scene.

_“It’s a temporary thing for sure but I don’t regret a single moment of finding myself in this position. To be here with my partners is like a dream come true, better even to know that passion which brought them into the scene long before me is back with me at their side.”_

Yugi smiled at his little excerpt before motioning for the blonde to turn to the next page and what laid there left them awestruck. It was another two-page photo, the caption below saying simply ‘Ra’s light shines down on its earthen gods’. It was a quote worth its weight as the picture itself was all three together, under the setting sun with the glow just right to bring out a sense of complete harmony between Yugi, Atemu and Nenrion as they posed together, dressed in casual summer wear and eyes alight with promise of a happy future together that wouldn’t end when the sun disappears behind the horizon. It all started with an invitation and led to something bigger and as Yugi heard his name called, turning to see Atemu and Nenrion at the gate with bright smiles on their faces...

...he would never regret the steps taken to finally stand on their stage.


End file.
